


Not a Change, just an Adjustment

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/S subtext, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Sounding, d/s scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: Blaise thought he knew what and why he was doing it. Severus taught him how wrong he was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after forever i just wanted to write something, anything, so here it is. i wrote a thing, and it has my secret i want so, so much more of them everywhere- pair in them! please enjoy. also many thanks and gratitude to [TheMightyFlynn](https://themightyflynn.livejournal.com) for all the grand support and beta reading she did for me *hugs*!  
> used for [hp_bunintheoven](https://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com) september prompt 1: flair for the dramatic.

Blaise leaned back so the sunshine hit his face just right, when he moved slightly to the left. He resented the fact that, of all days today the weather had to be nice. But resentment never got anything accomplished, a lesson he luckily had learned by proxy, sharing a dorm with Draco. So, he decided to enjoy the sun and just face the rest as it was happening. He never learnt how to be in control anyway, most of the time, he just went along with things, never too involved. That was what made this so hard. 

“I am not accustomed to being summoned by you, and I must say, I detest the notion even more, than when others try to summon me,” the slightly raspy voice said in it’s usual cold demeanour.

“Severus, thank you for coming.” Blaise stood up and slid off his sunglasses. “I took the liberty of ordering tea for you.” 

“Tea? This will be interesting,” Severus replied before taking his seat. “I see that even in this lovely muggle neighbourhood you still are quick with some charms.” 

Blaise had to fight his urge to eye-roll. “Must be the pureblood in me not allowing you, Sir, to taste cold tea,” he replied a little cheekily, but after the years they had spent together, he knew how to balance the edge, and land on the right side.

“Impudence will one day be the end of you, Blaise.”

“I am my mother’s son. She will be killed by greed, I by pride. It has some sort of justice to it,” Blaise jokes lazily.

“You are not one for undeserved pride though. So, now that the small talk is done, will you tell me why I am sitting here, instead of working on my potion?” Severus asked, getting to the point.

Blaise was half surprised, that their talk has lasted this long. After a deep breath, he pulled out a folded leather collar. The leather was soft and shiny all around, and he knew it fit him like nothing he'd ever wore before or will wear again. Pushing it across the small table and letting go of it, his own fingers fought the motion, releasing ever so slowly.

“I came to return this.” His voice broke. Damn but this was hard.

After eleven years, four months and fourteen days -he counted the time whilst waiting for Severus to arrive- he really didn’t think he would ever find such a good thing again. Never to mention that it had taken him all of the seventh year and the eighth year to get Severus to accept him in the first place.

In the first years of their relationship, when Severus had always doubted that he was what Blaise truly wanted, when he was mean, just to show that he could be, but he had also been the best Sir there could ever be. He pushed Blaise only as far as he really could take it.  
Fuck, he was going to never have that again.  
“May I at least demand a explanation, since I am certain you know what this means?” Severus asked, staring at the black leather with surprise, before he looked at Blaise nonchalantly.

But Blaise now could read his body like a potion instruction Severus himself had taught him to decipher: the strain in the neck, the slight hunch in the shoulders, the slight downwards draw of the lips. Severus was hurt, and felt that he had done something wrong.  
Oh, how laughable the mere idea was. Severus was so much more than Blaise had imagined.  
At first, he had approached him because somehow he got a vibe from him, then he stayed because he could trust him, and then... it had become so much more for him. _For them_ , he was sure.  
But there were rules, there were borders, lines to not be crossed.

“I’m pregnant. Eleven weeks along. And I can’t... I know the option, but I won’t take it. I know, of course, the hilarity of my current situation, given who my mother is, but I will not change it,” Blaise said with all the fake confidence the balls, teas, and meetings in pure-blood society have taught him.

“Pregnant? But the spell you used-”

“Yes; I am aware that I told you that it was fool-proof; apparently my mother doesn’t know all. And no, Sir, I can assure you, I have never forgotten to cast it. It has become part of our ritual after all.”

Blaise couldn’t believe the indignity of it all. The only thing his mother ever taught him personally: the spell to not get girls pregnant, and to not get him pregnant. She was so proud of it; said it worked every time. She said it was the reason that he must know how wanted he was, and how much she loved his father. After all, otherwise he would not be here. Last week's discovery made him doubt that, not enough to contact his mother, who currently lived with husband twenty-three or twenty-six?- who could keep count anymore - in Spain.

“Of course I will share the parental rights with you, and you can visit whenever you like, or I will send it your way. I can even move closer to your house. Luckily, you are no longer Headmaster. I would hate to move to Scotland, it gets awfully cold,” Blaise joked.

Three years previously, Severus said he had had enough of being Headmaster. Although he was still younger than most of those who held the position before him. They have never really talked about it, but Blaise figured that after moving out of that castle, Severus managed to stand taller, and there was a relaxation in his body. Maybe it was because he had proven that he could be a very good Headmaster for a whole generation.

“Are you done with speaking nonsense, or is there more left, where that all came from?” Severus asked, brow raised, but tone sharp like a knife. 

“It’s not nonsense if you think about it. I won’t be able to do it the way we both ne-like it,” Blaise corrected himself.  
He had never managed to figure out if Severus really needed it after all, he just knew that he liked it. Severus enjoyed their rough play, and to be the one who says what, when, where, how. Blaise accepted it, and it made sense, especially after all the talks they had about what it was like to be a spy, and work for two masters who both believed they were right. 

“I believe I made an error in judgement. I thought you cleverer than this.”  
The condescending way in which Severus said that, cut Blaise deep. He had always taken pride in the fact that sometimes there were moments when he felt like Severus was talking to him like an equal, when he valued Blaise's input, and did not detest it like from his previous masters, or ignore it as the musings of some unimportant child.

“Please, don't say that,” Blaise whispered softly.  
This was turning into such a mess, and the strong hold he had on his feelings seemed to be slipping away, further and further. 

“Stand up,” Severus commanded, and got up himself, the collar put away in his pocket.

“What? Why?” Blaise asked while still doing what he was ordered to do. Severus grabbed his arm and dragged him down some ally, before they disappareted. 

“Severus! What's gotten into you?” Blaise nearly shrieked, because he was not prepared for that. What if something had gone wrong? Not that Severus would ever make a mistake at something like apparition, but still, it was about the principle.

“Your idiocy most likely,” Severus commented dryly, before he stepped to the drinks trolley, and poured himself a drink.

Blaise looked at the familiar surroundings, before he sat down on the sofa, leaving as much distance to what he came to know as “his spot” as the small room would allow. Severus' home was not known for its endless space. And even the added wizard space did very little for the place, except make it possible for Severus to keep all his books, and still have a place to brew.

“I don’t understand why you should be the one to be allowed a drink, when I am the one who has the problem and has to give up something I worked bloody hard for. Even my Newts were easier than seducing you. I aced them even while attempting to seduce you. _Twice_!” Blaise complained like a spoiled child.

Given the circumstances he figured he had limited time for that trademark behaviour of his. Behaviour Severus knew how to handle in ways which were so pleasurable that Blaise was going to miss them the most.

“Yes, you insufferable brat, as I am the one who has to deal with you, your news and your poor decision-making-skills, I think I deserve a drink.” 

Blaise took a good look at Severus before he leaned back, getting more comfortable: “I think my flair for the dramatics is rubbing off on you.”

“A side effect that can’t be helped. It _has_ been more than a decade.” Severus answered and emptied the tumbler filled with the golden liquid of good scotch in one go, before he came over and sat down next to Blaise.

“Best thing I ever did in my life,” he agreed, staring at his fingers.

He was a society gentleman: no real job, no real talent. His interest in things never last to the end, though he had tried different things through the years, since he had the money and the time. When he looked at his friends, he sometimes wondered if his life had not been way too easy. If he should have caused at least one big scandal, which would have forced him to change something. But then it never seemed worth the trouble, and Severus had his way of keeping him from getting bored.

“As you finally seem to be done talking nonsense, we might focus on the important things first.”

“Important things? According to you, this means potions as far as I remember,” Blaise had to interrupt. He was a prat, therefore he wouldn’t let such an opportunity slide.

“Naturally, which will be to your benefit, as it often was in the past, since you will be needing quite a lot of potions in your future. What did the Healer say?” Severus asked, straight forwardly.

“You mean besides: 'Congratulations, you are pregnant'?” Blaise joked and grinned at Severus, who just raised his eyebrow at him.

Blaise sighed. “I wager he said quite a lot, I just didn’t listen and didn’t care.” He shrugged and turned away. It had been too much of an unwanted surprise.

“When is your next appointment?” Severus asked further, after he'd let the silence sit for some moments, to let it make his point. It was a good point, too.

“Not sure, I figured I would be going back later on,“ he stated non committally.

“I shall make an appointment for next week for us, before you drain yourself too much,” Severus simply stated.

Then he reached into his pocket and took out the leather collar. “Are you sure you want to give this back? I will of course accept your decision, but I think you are misjudging your position and situation.”  
Severus’ voice was soft, with that warm baritone working its way through Blaise's mind.

“It will get messy, in more ways than just the obvious ones. I've never stayed here for more than a few days at a time. And really your house, while very eccentric just like you, is nothing I can see my child growing up in. It’s a pure danger-zone from roof to cellar. With the lack of doors, you would never get any silence. I mean, I can be silent but not all the time and a baby, Severus a baby is anything but silent,” Blaise argued, while trying to figure out how he could slap himself without being seen, so he would stop! If he could stay, of course he wanted to. His life was much more entertaining and comfortable around Severus.

“Yes, that is what I came to understand as a teacher. Children rarely value silence. In fact, there is some sort of rule breaking going on when they are silent,” he answered gravely, making Blaise role his eyes.

Though, to be fair it was hard to sneak something past Severus, he just chose wisely which battles to fight, and which deeds to punish. Mostly those who put the students themselves or others into danger were the ones that drew his attention.

“As for the house, I can see how a move would be beneficial. This is also not the friendiest neighbourhood, and I am certain that you would like our child to have some wizard friends. I am sure you will be able to find some very nice houses we will be able to look at and then decide.” Severus nodded satisfied.

“Oh, I see, so you will be able to blame me once you are dissatisfied with something?”

“No, I just believe that you are vastly superior in social matters and will be able to track eligible houses down faster than I, so that we can come to a solution soon, as this has an expiry date,” Severus countered, covering a fond smile in his wicked grin.

“Well then. I hope you are prepared for what is coming your way. Because believe me, in my family I am the easy one,” Blaise said nonchalantly.

He might just have agreed to start a family with Severus Snape, but at least he did not have to meet his own mother for the first time after that decision.

“Oh, I can just imagine how easy you are, when handled right. And you are forgetting that I have met most of your family before,” Severus said leaning closer.

“Yeah but back then you weren't meeting them as my partner. You see, my mother can be really peculiar sometimes when it comes to me.” Blaise grinned. “Though I wager that is what our child will say in the future about you, too. So maybe you will be alright after all.”

“I think that someone needs to be taught the rules again, starting from the very first one.” Severus spoke softly, nearly touching Blaise’s lips as he spoke. “And as you did not remember them the first time, I guess it will take me even longer the second time. Am I right, Pet?”

Blaise had to wet his lips, and drag his eyes up from Severus’ lips to the dark, intense eyes. “You are, Sir. It will take forever to make them truly stick,” he answered voice rough.

Oh, how he wished to kiss those full lips, but Severus just let him sit there and wait, as if he was any good at waiting! 

“Such a good boy you are,” Severus teased, stroking his hand through Blaise’s hair. “As a reward, you get to choose: Do you want me to kiss you, or should I collar you?”  
It was not hard to choose at all.


	2. Drama, drama and more drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise goes through some rather dramatically self-introspection. Not that it gained him much truth anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my thanks go to [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115) for the inspiring questions which left me with a very nice plot-line, and lots of fun to come into the future!  
> and to [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn) for her beta-efforts!

The first time Blaise had the undeniable urge to throw up _right now_ did not happen in the morning like he was expecting, as it was called morning sickness, but in the evening. At the first gala he had attended in more than a week.

He had to hurry to the loo at a brisk walk that he would deem undignified, not that at the moment he had the option to care. In fact, he found the whole ordeal quite undignified and annoying. He couldn’t even say what exactly happened. One moment he was in a rather boring conversation with some sort of chairman looking for a donation to some cause from him, and then there was the smell of the peach pastries with the nuts - alone the memory of that smell made his gut wrench again. No more thinking about that. 

After he refreshed himself and made himself presentable again, he took out his pocket watch to check the time, then sighed. It was too early for a polite exit, but he had no desire to go back there, so an impolite exit it would have to be. He walked casually past the ballroom to the floo to go home. Arriving at his small London flat, he had to sit down right on his sofa first thing because something about the flooing- experience just made him nauseous again. 

Oh, if this was going on for long, he would barricade himself in his flat and never go out. How did people deal with behaving so unbecomingly? 

Then again he might prefer to hide himself away anyway, because he already had a slight pauch. At the moment it was still covered in his cleverly cut trousers, but there was no denying its existence. And soon his friends would notice it too, especially once he started to refuse to wear anything else but robes. If he was honest, the mere thought of losing his shape made him have a minor panic attack.

He had known it was going to happen from the start, but knowing didn't save him from his vanity. He'd always been a good-looking man. Hell, that was an understatement, he was looking fabulous, and he'd known it even before he turned sixteen. The fact that this would change in the next months - something inside him did not like the idea of that. And then there was the worry of what Severus would say. Or even worse, wouldn’t say. 

Of course it was ridiculous that he worried about what Severus would say when it came to looks. At least, that would be the opinion of most of his friends and from people in general. They saw his nose and his greasy hair and that was it.

But, while the hooked nose was very hard not to see, the way Snape carried it made it rather fascinating. Especially with those deep, black eyes, which pierced though one with a mere glance.

And those lips, so soft and tasting so good with the dark undertones of the man. The hair was something that could not be really helped: it was the constant brewing and having his face over different caldrons of potion nearly all the time. Though if they made plans for the weekend, Severus would wash his hair. Then it was silky and cool, smooth to the touch, and Blaise would have trouble keeping his fingers out of it.

But what Blaise really liked best about Severus was his strength. The man was strong in his movements and in his body, and it made Blaise's knees weak. Most of the time, Severus used magic for everything. If Blaise hadn’t known better, he would think of Severus as a fancy pure-blood showing off his magical power - which he possessed in abundance - for everyone to see. But that only made it better when he picked Blaise up effortlessly, or held him down, so that Blaise couldn’t move an inch.

There were also Severus' long, lean fingers. They were strong, but always well kept. Their movement, especially when Severus was writing either on the blackboard or with a quill just sucked Blaise's eyes to them. Oh, he loved to worship those fingers; had done so on numerous occasions, had enjoyed how they got more and more sensitive under the touch of his own fingers and tongue. 

With a frustrated sigh, Blaise closed his eyes, and changed the direction of his thoughts. He would not see Severus tonight, or tomorrow for that matter. 

The appointment with the healer, where he had once again not really listened that well, had informed him that both he and the baby were fine. Yes, he had to be careful, and _that_ , of course, included no quidditch until after birth. The healer's voice was grating, through so he had tuned out.

Only a woman could state it so plainly.

No quidditch!

This basically killed Blaise's social life outside of those damn galas and balls and stupid high teas he forced himself to go to. What was he supposed to do with so much free time? And the fact that he could fly _carefully_ up to his sixth month was not helpful information.

Too bad that it had been Severus who had pointed that fact out to him again. He had just snapped at the man - because really no quidditch?! - and then went home for a sulk. 

Childish behaviour did not go far with Severus, and he really should have known better. But the thing was, in the end, he had to explain to his friends how he got into this circumstance and who helped him to get there.

The truth would not go down well. Having been best man for Theo four years ago, and danced at Pansy’s wedding, and been with Draco for a lovely dinner with Harry fucking Potter, they would ask him why he never bothered telling them that he was shagging someone.  
Though, no, they probably suspected that much...

The problem was they wouldn’t understand. Sure, Draco liked Severus, he was his godfather after all, and Pansy had always admired his guts, but they wouldn't understand why Blaise wanted - no needed - Severus in his life. His friends had gotten lessons taught by life, but his life had been smooth sailing as long as he did not cross his mother. 

He sighed again. These thoughts were just as useless as the ones before them. And thinking now about what a prat he is didn’t really get him anywhere.

“Still want to see Severus to tell him about fucking peaches with nuts,” he said to the empty room. It was pathetic enough to fit his sulking mood right now.

Of course, there was no answer. Wishful thinking was also a habit in which he tended to overindulge. 

With an angry sigh he got up and walked back to the floo. 

“Severus?” he called through the house, certain that he could be heard in all crooks and nooks, while he removed the not-there dust from his white shirt. 

“I am right here. And you could have announced yourself,” came the answer from slightly behind him.

“Your floo let me pass, so I thought it might be an invitation?” Blaise turned around to find the man sitting in his high back chair, reading what appeared to be a periodical. 

“You are pregnant and might require some assistance at some point in the future, so until the move happens, this is the next best thing,” Severus replied. 

“I see.” Not that he really saw, because if something was wrong, wouldn’t he order his house-elf to take him to St Mungo's? 

“Has something happened?” Severus asked slowly, closing the magazine.

Blaise sighed before he nodded slowly. He suddenly realised that his tantrum at home had all been pretence because, really, he just wanted to see Severus.  
Self-realisation was so not his thing.

He moved slowly over to where Severus was sitting, and went to kneel before him, putting his arms on Severus’ lap and his head atop of them. “I’m sorry for what I said before,” he mumbled, sounding sad to his own ears. 

“Before?” Severus asked, voice soft.

Blaise felt his tension lessen. He wasn’t unwelcome. 

“At the healer’s, about you not understanding and... well, calling you an ignorant old man.” Blaise cringed as he repeated the used insult. But being precise is the only way to get Severus to talk at all. Severus didn’t suffer fools, and Blaise had made one out of himself already. 

“I am an old man, Blaise. If I were not a wizard it would show much more, as for-” 

“I know that, but you must know that I don’t mind that at all,” Blaise cut in, because this was too important a point to let it slide.  
“-as for the ignorant part, when it comes to quidditch I am mostly ignorant. While I am able to appreciate the competitive nature of the game, and do not mind watching it, and judging players by their abilities, and am known to have won more than one round of a private fantasy quidditch league cup, I never cared enough about playing it myself. Physical training was always more a mean to keep my body healthy and become strong than about enjoyment. What I fail to understand is why it came as a shock to you. Truly, you must have known that being pregnant meant no quidditch,” Severus replied, not distracted by Blaise's interjection. 

“It’s not so much about the game, as about the fun and hanging out with friends, staying fit and basically not being at home,” Blaise replied and sighed again. His eyes closed without any sort of input from him as Severus' fingers combed through his hair. 

“So, what happened today for you to come here now?” Severus asked again.

“Got sick from fucking peaches, or the nuts, can't figure it out and thinking about it does no good,” Blaise mumbled, hiding his face a little bit more.

“Ah, it was to be expected. In fact, it is rather interesting that it hasn’t happened before,” Severus replied, letting his fingers wander over Blaise’s neck. Blaise loved the way Severus touched him, it was so self-assured. He never worried he might do something wrong, and it always, always felt so good.

“Male pregnancies differ from female ones, as the morning sickness can be delayed up to two months because the body is not yet certain what is going on. This also means that the later months take a greater toll on the male body,” Blaise muttered. 

“So, you were listening. That is reassuring.” Severus was grinning, Blaise didn’t even have to open his eyes to know the twist the right side of his mouth would make upwards.

“Knowing that isn’t making my situation any better. I have a paunch now, my trousers are growing too tight and soon enough won’t fit me anymore at all, and then it will be robes until I am in dressing hell where nothing is going to fit me and everyone will look at me like I am a monster. I was once good looking and now... after this ordeal I will be ruined.”

He was whining, there was no other word for it, and it was exasperating. Except, he felt more like crying because what was he going to do? How could he face his friends?

It took Blaise quite some time to realise that the hand was no longer moving through his hair. Only after that did he notice that he hadn’t gotten any sort of reply. 

He shot up to his feet to look down at the slightly startled man. “You could at least tell me that it wouldn’t matter to you!” he huffed.

Internally, he felt like slapping his own face. This was so unlike him. He wasn't the needy person, he got the attention he wanted simply by being; this already felt all kinds of wrong. 

“I am merely waiting for you to stop telling me superficial stuff that we both know is going to happen and will not change the current situation in any way, and start telling me the truth. You were much more straight forward than this when you were younger,” Severus calmly replied, staring Blaise in the eye.

“I must have picked something up from you, then. As you are the champion of never telling me anything straight-forwardly -” here Severus raised an eyebrow and Blaise scolded back at him “-outside of the bedroom.

“Can’t you see that I am in trouble? My friends- all those weddings I have been going to, how should I explain that I was sort of, kind of, dating you, only that I really wasn’t? And then you want me to find a house for us, but the thing is, I don’t even know which style you like. You only said that you are living here because it’s convenient, and at Hogwarts your chambers just looked like that of a headmaster...

"I know that I know you, and we have spent more than a decade together, I just... you are a very difficult person to get _to know_ , and I am afraid of losing everything because I wanted to do the right thing or something like that. At the beginning, this seemed like a good idea, like it was finally my chance to... well to have some sort of hardship and not stay the same spoiled child forever. I simply haven’t thought it would be this frightening and horrifying. 

"I’m not like you, I never found anything that could entertain me for months on end. I am neither good enough at potions or interested enough in magical theories. Music is nothing I particularly like, and I am very certain that I do not want to go into politics. Sucking up to people I cannot stand is not what I want my life to be about... The thing is moving, in with you will just show you how shallow a person I am.

"I know that everybody always thought of Draco as the embodiment of a rich boy, but with his family and all the expectations they settled on their only heir he's grown a spine and a personality along the way, something that never happened to me.

"And then when I think about this child... besides money, I have nothing to offer to it. I never had a family life. My mother had a banquet every night and every so often there would be a new husband, and sometimes, when the mood struck her, she took me for a shopping trip all over Europe.

"This was all totally fine because, while knowing it, it never really bothered me, and I mean I got you and you kept me from getting bored or going overboard...

"I think it hit me today, when I was heaving my guts out, all the faults in me might not only have a negative impact on someone other than me, but might also change how you see me. Since I will lose my friends before that, it means that that brat and me will end up alone and it will end up even worse than I am.”

He was fighting tears, feeling absolutely humiliated by the drama and the confession, and empty by the reality that has become his life. He truly detested introspection and self-assessment, because it never did him any good.

The silence in the room grew with each breath he took, but he had nothing else to say, and apparently Severus didn't want to say anything. He was so frustrated with the man... more likely with himself and the situation, but for now he didn’t care for the truth and it was easier to blame Severus.

He heard the rustle of clothing, but he didn't want to check what Severus was doing. He had seen Draco throw one scene after the other for so long, he always thought it must feel good and reviving. He hadn’t expected to feel so drained and empty. Maybe he should use his special circumstances and ask Draco about that. 

“Drink this,” came the order, as a phial was put on the small table before him.

If he felt like he had when he had arrived here, he would have indulged some more in the prat-like behaviour and would have put up a fight, but he was too tired and anxious to fight. So, he took the phial and emptied it in one go. It tasted bitter-sweet and heated him on the way down, before a wave of warmth and relaxation hit his body.

Then there were hands, picking him up with no real effort.  
It was the hottest thing to be carried by Severus. It also felt like the safest thing. All his worries seemed to fear those arms and after a rough session when something inside him changed due to his own awareness and the realisation of what he had done, and what he had allowed to be done to him, it was the only place in the universe his panic could not follow him, too. 

It was also the best place to calm down, and let sleep find him.

The awareness that Severus had not said anything relating to his concerns, however, stayed with him. 

 

Blaise woke slowly without opening his eyes. He could hear Severus heartbeat and feel the broad chest underneath his face. In fact one of the curly black locks there was nearly bothering him when he breathed, but the truth was he wasn’t bothered.

He could feel Severus' skin next to his. He had one hand across Severus' chest and Severus was holding it there, ever so softly, with his fingers stroking his elbow. However, it was Severus' other hand that was worrisome, as it was laying on his side, the fingers moving so slightly over the swelling he had developed there.

A soft rustle of a page being moved made him grin, and huff. It was so typically Severus, insomniac that he was. 

“I sometimes wonder about the things you find amusing.”

“It’s better if you don’t, my sense of amusement is rather refined,” Blaise answered, opening his eyes to first look up at the hovering book, which was such a natural sight to him, and then to look at Severus. “How long was I asleep?”

“All night. It must close to half past eight.” The reply was neutral and the book closed itself and moved to the nightstand, where it found it’s place.

“Mhmmm.”

Honestly he wasn’t sure what he should say at this point; he had been such a mess. It was better to just not think about it. He closed his eyes again and snuggled more into Severus. Why should he bother to get up? He had nothing to do. 

“I presume you have had sleeping troubles for some days now.”

It could have been a question; it could have. But there was an accusation in it somewhere, he was sure of it.

“I... I... well I was stressed, and, well... you know, stuff and things and there were parties and gatherings...” Blaise made himself shut up, because the gala yesterday had been the first he had gone to, since his freak-out after the healer. He was such a child.

“I can understand the fear and loss of confidence about declining looks, since I have experienced it myself. However, I fail to understand how you come to the conclusion that I would find you undesirable because of the fact that my child is making you temporarily lose your normal shape. Though, I must say, this feels incredibly nice, and I finally can understand what my friends meant when they told me that their pregnant wives had a different sort of sexiness to them. It is somehow very intriguing and sexy,” Severus stated so calmly that Blaise wasn’t sure if he could contain the blush that his face must be sporting. How could the man say that! Well, he knew how Severus could say all sorts of things, but still.

“Good for you, you aren’t the one struggling to fit in your trousers,” he mumbled into Severus' chest, because he absolutely had not lost his cool due to some cheesy words. He was a Zabini after all, they were not affected by sweet talking.

“I can help you enlarge yours. I never really bothered with tailor-specific charms, but they can't be too difficult.”

“Oh no-”, Blaise sat up, staring down into Severus eyes, “-do not go and research that now! My looks are only half of the problem. What about my friends, what about my character, what about us setting up a home so that our brat will have a good life, though the hell if I know how we, of all people, will manage that.”

And then the infuriating man smiled. Blaise could not believe his eyes. But it must be a smile, because a grin looks different, and Blaise has an inventory list for Severus’ different sneers.

“This reminds me an awful lot of the young man you were a decade ago,” Severus simply said before he rolled his eyes. “If you do not want to tell your friends right now, then may I suggest we start with my family,” -here Blaise raised an eyebrow- “the living people whom I consider to be my family, then.”

“The Malfoys... all of them?” Blaise asked. 

“Yes, Draco too. He is my godson, and he will go easier on you, if he is the first to know. Also, having his parents there might help to keep his temper in check.”

“Is that a fact, or more of a thing you hope for? To be honest, in that situation, I myself am far more afraid of Narcissa Malfoy. I can handle Draco, if I must, but his mother- that woman is more dangerous than my mother, and my mother has twenty-six, or thereabouts, husbands to show,” Blaise said , scratching the back of his head.

“See, you are more than just your looks. Most people fear Lucius, and tend to think of Narcissa as a token wife. Though, she tends to leave him on a long leash, at least until she doesn’t...”

There was a wicked gleam in Severus' eyes, and Blaise was certain there was a joke he was missing, though he still found the information he had gained amusing. Draco always had been easy to anger, when it came to jokes about his father after all.

“As for your character... It might escape your notice, but I have known and watched you since you were eleven years old. I know about the pranks you liked to play, as I know about the cunning and scheming you are capable of, though I must say one day you have to tell me how McLaggen and Corner managed to offend you. I also watched you grow up and, in the end, I also fell victim to your charms. You are a very resourceful, strong man, and a very clever one. It is true you did not learn a trade, but I saw you research different kinds of topics to help your friends, because you were curious; because you wanted to. I do not believe that it is me who doubts your character,” Severus said, while stroking Blaise’s cheek.

Blaise had no words. No, he had words, many of them, they just didn’t fit the situation. How much exactly had Severus known about what he got up to in school? Why then had he never been punished? And what else had Severus noticed about him, that he obviously missed?

“So, let’s speak about your friends. Do you think they will resent you?” Severus asked straight forwardly. 

“No, not that. It’s more that they will be hurt... it will be an issue of trust. I do trust them- but... there was simply no way of telling them that I am... well, stuck with you.” Blaise sighed.

“You are ashamed of me?” Severus asked without a hint of anger or hurt. 

“NO! No, no, no, no. It’s- I got you because I wanted you, and then I was afraid someone else would take you away, and at first there was a lot of sex, but very little of actual interaction, and it changed so gradually, and we never really dated- I mean we went out yes, but ... There is never pressure when I am with you, and after five years I knew I was stuck, that no one else would ever do, but I also understand that for you it was different. Somehow, telling my friends meant naming it, and there is no name for what we had-have. It was simply easier for me to have it and be happy before I let other people mess it up... I just realised that I was afraid that in reality there would be no us; that it was all just in my head. After all, it took me more than two years to get our first kiss.”

Blaise could only stare at Severus at the realisation that he had been this insecure. He felt worse than back in his teenage years. He was a bigger prat then than now, but at least he was not this stupid. 

“I shall ask Draco how I will break the news to the others. I mean, he got around introducing Potter as his boyfriend, so he must have some tips for me. And he owes me so many favours, he will be delighted to help me, after he made certain I know that this will not count as just one favour,” Blaise said after taking some deep breaths. He let himself sink back down, next to Severus. 

He had not exaggerated when he said, that this whole situation will turn messy. It was just a very different sort of mess than the one he envisioned.

“What about the house? Where do you want to live, what do you need, what do you like?” he asked.

“I was beginning to wonder why you never brought that up. Blaise, how big is Zabini Manor? And who owns it, because I refuse to move into your mother’s house.”

“I- you would consider moving in with me? I mean, the house and the grounds are mine, and some of the money, but not enough to cover the whole estate, so it’s mostly mine but paid for by my mother? That is, until I take over the estate, which I could do already, I just never thought about it. And the thing is, I need to speak with my mother about this. Of course, only if you want to. I mean, it’s not Malfoy Manor, the estate is not that huge. We don’t even have a maze. We have a nice lake, and a nice library, of course also not as extensive as the Malfoy one, I mean... it never occurred to me. Why would you send me to search for a house if you were willing to move in with me?”  
For a moment Blaise thought about stabbing Severus, right there and then, at least one hundred times, or until he felt less frustrated with both himself and Severus. And Severus' demise might actually mean he would stop rambling on and on, without any control, so it would be a one stone - two birds situation.

“To be honest, I was not certain you want to stay there. You rarely bring it up, and you never invited me to visit you there, we always stay at your London flat,” Severus replied honestly. 

“I never even considered living there fulltime again. I mean, it is a nice house, but when you wander around in it alone, with only house-elves to keep you company, it gets awfully large. But it is a good home, with the lake and a wizarding town and a muggle town close by. We would also be rather close to the Nott estate. But, as I said before, I have to talk to my mother. But with me being pregnant and wanting to living with you, one of the topics has to be easy.”

Blaise grinned. It was such a simple solution . Why hadn’t he thought of that? Though, he had thought of very little, because he had been so vexed, and anxious and... and not totally himself... like something was off... this was unusual behaviour for him...

“Oh Merlin, I am an idiot,” he cursed out loud.  
“I see you figured it out,” Severus simply said, rewarding Blaise with sneer number thirty-eight.


	3. Things are getting real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a normal breakfast. But with his circumstances nothing is normal anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [hp-bunintheoven](https://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com)November prompt Nr2: rain.  
> All my thanks to [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn) for the beta, and her endless patience with my same old mistakes.

Pulling the dressing gown closer around himself, Blaise sat down at Severus’ small, dark wood table. 

“Well then, hit me,” he said watching Severus preparing the tea for the both of them. 

With a sly grin Severus turned around, eyebrow raised. “For that we wouldn’t have had to leave the bedroom. Though, I remember you not being averse to counters.”

A slow groan worked itself out of Blaise’s lips and he had to take a deep breath: “Later, please.” 

The spark of excitement but also need, that had ignited at the mere mention must have been visible, because after Severus had stepped closer, he moved his fingers through Blaise’s hair in lieu of a promise. Blaise cleared his throat and closed his eyes, pushing his own want down.

“I most likely needed those potions you brewed most likely weeks ago. They should do wonders for my mood-swings and this whole pregnancy ordeal,” he tried to joke and keep the mood light-hearted. 

A playful Severus usually lead to very, _very_ satisfying sex. And after all, when they had a fight, make-up sex was one of the perks of fighting things out. They were both Slytherin enough to know this.

“Right,” Severus said, stepping closer once more. “Later.” 

Blaise moaned into the hard kiss. Severus' tongue played with his in the most sensual way. Blaise felt it down to his toes. His senses were flooded with Severus’ taste, his smell and the warm radiating through his shirt. Oh, this kiss felt awfully good, and he suddenly had troubles remembering why they hadn’t kissed this way in so long. He just wanted more. Merlin, when had been the last time that they had managed some quality time? Never mind, he would just enjoy it now-

“Later,” Severus repeated after he broke the kiss. 

Blaise blinked slowly up at him. “What?”

“Potions first, and maybe if you can stomach it, something to eat,” Severus answered, sounding absolutely unaffected.

But Blaise knew Severus, and Severus had absolute control over his voice. Not so much over his eyes, if there was no immediate danger around. And so, he noticed the glance Severus threw him. A glance that said more than his words ever would. 

Blaise fought his grin the best he could, but it was a losing game. With a purr in his own voice he replied. “Right, potions first. Nothing surprising there, _Professor_.”

Severus just stared at him, ever so slowly lifting an eyebrow. 

It was such a sexy gesture that Blaise's lips went dry. 

“If you behave like a prat, pet, I will treat you like one.” 

The voice was slow and seductive and Blaise felt a shiver working its way down his spine, heat pooling in his stomach want in his mind. 

“Potions first, pet. And you will need food,” Severus repeated, his fingers brushing Blaise’s neck. 

Nodding, Blaise tried to get his mind out of the gutter, while a soft tingle worked its way through him.

Severus then proceeded to first put down a cup of steaming tea and a plate of biscuits in front of Blaise. Then he followed that up by four small potion bottles. 

“Four? Already? Damn, by the time this will be done I will be up to how many?” he asked slightly alarmed. He was aware that this was real, but so far that knowledge- that this was real, that there was something growing in him- had not yet fully settled in. 

“The blue one is an option when you have trouble falling asleep. Dreamless Sleep, like most of the other sleeping potions contains ingredients from the _Valeriana_ family. Plants which do not react to some of the ingredients in the other potions. Which leads us to the bright orange one, with the grey specs-” 

“-is a vitamin potion based on fruits instead of herbs,” Blaise finished with an eye roll. He was by no means a potion master, but like every decent wizard he was able to brew and identify the most common potions. 

“Indeed, so it will be easier on you, since the pink one is the most important potion for the foreseeable future: a magic replenishing potion for male pregnancies. Not only will it help the child, but it will also help you maintain a safe level of magic during this period. It reacts in a rather volatile way to most of the herbs. In the beginning we will need to figure out a schedule. I think every four days. A week might already be too long. However, if you feel a drain before the fourth day you _will_ tell me,” Severus answered first sounding rather pleased, but with a definite order at the end.

“If I feel drained before the fourth day I will tell you. What about the dosage?”

“The sleeping potion is measured in its specific flask: you will take one flask when you need it. One quarter of the vitamin potion every other day at the end of a healthy meal, I would suggest lunch. And for the beginning four drops of the pregnancy potion. It does not matter exactly when you take it, but once you choose a time, you will have to take the following dosages at roughly the same time. The light red one is an anti-nausea potion. You are not allowed to take it on the same day as the pregnancy potion or the sleeping potion.”

“So I either sleep or be nauseous? That is reassuring.” Blaise took the potion and looked at it. “Let me guess some snake or other gave its lovely venom for it? What is up with that though? Why does venom kill the nausea? I mean a simple hangover potion has four different kinds of venom in it.”

Severus stared at him for a long moment before he answered. “There are different theories, the most accepted one is that the venom ‘kills’ the nausea. Some other masters- and I find myself among those- doubt that, however because the rest of the ingredients are not to keep you from getting poisoned, but for raising the body temperature. If you think about the effect of the most common hangover potion, you feel worse, then a wave of heat works its way through you, and then with the fading heat you start to feel better. So it is logical to assume that the potion makes you sicker than before, then the venom mixes with the substance that makes you ill in the first place and are then both burned off. This explanation also considers why too much of a nausea potion of any sort can make you sick again.”

“Seems to make sense. Thanks for explaining.” Blaise took a sip from his tea cup. “So four drops of the pink one now?” Blaise sighed before he making a decisive move with his wand, which conjured his leather bound magical notebook. A present from Severus a few years ago.

It was a very clever object of magic, not only able to remind Blaise when he needed to be where, and reminding him of things he was about to forget, but it would never run out of pages and could be summoned. Blaise had been surprised by the thoughtfulness of the book and still was happy about having been gifted with it.

“You can also note down your next healers appointment Tuesday in two weeks. Also if it is convenient for you, you might join me to dinner with the Malfoys this Saturday,” Severus stated calmly, taking a sip of his own tea. 

“That is a lot of healer appointments. Can’t we get somebody else? That over excited heathen at St Mungo’s is... well, overexcited and a heathen,” Blaise sighed while noting the appointment down, nonetheless. 

He was aware that he should say something about meeting the Malfoys but that wasn’t so easy. 

“I agree, that is why we will be meeting healer Septimus Montgomery in Berwick Saint John. According to Narcissa, he is one of the best, coming from a long line of healers, and thoroughly vetted.” 

It was on Blaise to raise his eyebrow this time.

“You already spoke to Mrs Malfoy? Not that I mind, any healer she recommends must be good at what he does,” he said while taking his spoon and piping his drops on it.

“I enquired after a healer. As she was in a hurry for an outing, she has yet to ask me about my reasons for that enquiry. And if you accompany me to this meal on Saturday, I can prevent the inquisition happening to me at all.” 

Blaise grinned at the exasperated look on Severus' face. He could only imagine how such an inquisition with Mrs Malfoy would go, and he would not want to endure it either.

“Sure, this Saturday, dinner at the Malfoys. That will prove to be interesting at least.” 

“Interesting is a word for it,” Severus said continuing to sip his tea. 

Blaise looked at him, trying to figure out what _that_ meant. However Severus looked neither worried nor annoyed. Blaise looked over to the small kitchen window and watched the rain drops finding and making pathways down it.  
So, it would be interesting... whatever that included.


	4. Being taught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing things from a different point of view does not come natural to the best of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. As usual my thanks and gratitude goes to [TheMightyFlynn](https://themightyflynn.livejournal.com) for all the grand support and beta reading.  
> Written for [hp_bunintheoven](https://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com) December prompt 1: Eggnog.

The rest of the breakfast had been spent in idle conversation and working their way from the biscuits to some toast. accompanied by Severus’ homemade jam and finally some beacon and eggs. Blaise had enjoyed the food and the time spent together. Still, his nerves had worked themselves right up into a knot. Not only was there something in Severus eyes, that called to him, but there was also the promise from before; a promise that he would get Severus' undivided attention.

He wanted it, he wanted it so badly, but he had to wait as Severus was brewing yet another cup of tea for the both of them.  
Blaise sighed into his cup before he stretched himself and then got up. 

“I shall take a shower, since I didn’t get to it last night, I must reek after that ball.”

He tried to make it sound blasé, though he wasn’t certain if he truly managed that. He just wanted to get away and be done with the breakfast and the stupid waiting game, even if he had to pretend that there was no waiting game going on.

“I shall be waiting for you in the living room,” Severus said, tone commanding.

“Yes, sir.” Blaise answered and then left the room.

Blaise didn't take an overly long shower, just enough to relax, to have the warm water calm him down, and to get his treacherous thoughts under control. His Master liked him best when he was graceful, and beautiful just for him and so Blaise wanted to show himself at his best side. The slight paunch couldn’t be helped, but he hoped that Master might overlook it for today. 

He sighed. Even after Severus had told him, that he didn’t mind his growing stomach one bit, Blaise himself had difficulties believing him.   
Nothing to be done for now. And he was not letting his vanity get in the way of some quality time with Severus. With new-found determination, he put on the black, silk bathrobe he had gifted to Severus last year and went down to the living room.

“Sit,” his Master said as a welcome.

A flood of relief washed through Blaise as something inside of him finally unwound. He kneeled down next to his Master’s legs. His Master had made himself comfortable in his dark velvet wingback chair. He allowed himself to lean against his Master's right leg ever so slightly, enjoying the warmth he felt through all the clothes they were still wearing.

As his Master stroked though his hair and just let him sit here and enjoy a fundamental safety for the first time in weeks, the tightness moved out of his shoulders. The whole situation had him so out of his depth that he longed for this feeling, for not having to try to make it all work and fit together, because now all he needed to do was what his Master told him to. 

Time lost its meaning after the first five minutes when nothing else happened. He just sat there and breathed and waited for his Master.

“Are you comfortable?”

He nodded at the question, and moved his cheek into the slight touch that was given to him.   
His Master's fingers stroked across his lips and he glanced sideways, before he opened his mouth and started to lick the thumb. He slowly dragged it into his mouth and felt out the thumb. There was a small scar there, unseen to the eye, but his tongue could feel the texture of the cut. The fingertip was a little rough, but the rest was soft and the knuckle stood out only so slightly, but letting the tip of his tongue stroke it made his Master shiver. 

He turned to get a better look at his Master but before he could fully complete the movement, his Master withdrew his hand.

It was only when his Master picked up the riding crop, that tension crept back into his body. 

The riding crop was about nineteen inches long, with a rather flexible pole and a narrow leather tip. Not only did the tip hurt, but the pole could be used like a cane. His Master knew many different ways to utilise the riding crop and Blaise wasn’t particularly fond of any of those. He tried to avoid coming face to face with it, in fact. It was for punishment and so far his skin had only tasted it four times when he had truly done something to deserve it. He remembered those lessons for sure. But he was uncertain why his Master had brought it out now.

“Yes, pet. The crop.” 

Blaise stared up into his Master’s eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.   
And for once, his Master hid nothing: there was a slight downward tuck to his lips, a desperate look in his deep eyes, something strong and certain in his shoulders and an easy support in his feet. 

“Because I doubted you?” he asked carefully.

He had. He had worried that his Master would finally give up on him. 

“No, that is my fault. I should have made it impossible for you to doubt me and I apologise for this mistake. But you should never doubt my decisions that is your fault,” his Master replied, voice warm.

“I didn’t, I wouldn’t...” Blaise protested.

“You did. You are one of my decisions, pet. I chose you.” 

Blaise dropped his head, turning away. He never had seen it that way. It certainly never had seemed that way. He had fought hard for the attention from his Master: the first rejection as all the others never completely forgotten. His Master was the first person to ever say “no” to him.   
And now... well things were different between them. They didn’t speak about it, but they sure acted like it. They didn’t need to speak about it. Words to them were platitudes. Severus used them to keep people away and below him. He himself used them to get people to do what he wanted them to do. They were Slytherins, after all, and thus their communication worked in different ways. 

With elegant fingers his Master turned his face around so that Blaise was looking up to him once more.

“I know what you are thinking. And yes, you were the one to approach me and yes, I did reject your advances. You know that our roles back then were determined by our circumstances and the times we were in. However now we are here, eleven years later. You cannot believe that I would repeat a mistake for eleven years: you know me better than that.” his Master said, his dark eyes boring into Blaise’s. 

Blaise tried, for the first time, to see the situation through his Master’s eyes: first he tried to terminate their agreement because he got pregnant. Then he started to act like an even bigger prat than usual, because he didn’t want to ask for the help he needed. Finally, and maybe the biggest disappointment to his Master, might be the side of him that still doubts that his Master would want _him_. That to his Master he was enough, even though his Master was the person most likely to be aware of all his faults and short comings. 

Blaise rubbed his cheek against the warm hand there and letting his gaze fall to the riding rod in his Masters other hand before he nodded once. He understood and, in a way this was far less a punishment than he deserved. Never doubt your Master’s decisions.

“Fifteen lashes on your count,” his Master said. 

Blaise closed his eyes. Having to count them himself was part of the punishment. He was aware of that fact. His Master knew his body and would find the most pleasurable rhythm for him. He himself always struggled with the right balance between feeling the sting of the last lash and enduring the pain from the next one. It also would lead to a very solid memory for him. He had to breathe deeply to hide the arousal he always felt, when his Master proved to him how amazing a Master he was. 

He once more rubbed his face against the strong hand and kissed the palm before he got up and walked the three steps to the living room table. Sinking down onto the soft rug, he then put his hands on the table to lean forward. He took a deep breath while hearing the soft rustle of his Masters clothes as he stood up. He took another breath and then raised his hips. Heat spread in his cheeks, because he never got over his initial embarrassment and most likely never would. This was such an embarrassing position. At the same time his nerves were already tingling and his racing thoughts were already disappearing. All that mattered was to please his Master and to learn from his mistakes. 

After yet another deep breath, he tried to release the tension in his body, forcing himself to relax. 

“One,” he said laud and clear.

A moment later, the soft leather of the tip came down on his left arsecheek.

Blaise couldn’t fight the sharp intake of breath. That stung; quite a bit. 

As he released his breath, he tried to relax his muscles again, still feeling the heat there.

“Two,” he went on, as soon as he was ready.

This time it was his right side. It was the same kind of sting provided by the same amount of force put behind it. The heat of the pain started to melted into lust that spread through his body.

“Three.” 

Another swish, before the clapping sound of leather against skin restored the silence. 

“Four.”

It was the silence that got to him, even after he felt the leather. With the paddle or the bare hand his Master’s breathing would change. But the crop allowed him to stay silent. That actually was the one thing that got to him the most, the silence. Despite that, he continued to count.

“Eight,” he said, feeling prepared for what was to come. 

The swoosh was not unexpected but he still hissed as the flexible pole hit his skin before the leather did. That was a completely different sting and pain. It drove the lust through him with more force.

However having to count the strokes before they actually happened made this thing thrice as hard. He had no trouble counting after the impact, and he loved and enjoyed it when his Master counted for him it was the best experience ever. Then again this was a lesson to be learned. 

Knowing what would come next made Blaise reluctant to continue. In the silence he could hear his own breath and his heartbeat. 

And then he became aware of his Master. He could tell where he stood and actually imagine what he looked like. He felt his Master's body heat right next to him, as if he was touching him. His Master would always looked out for him, and would never deal out something he was be unable to handle. 

“Nine,” he continued.

Each lash stung more than the one before. Tears were falling before he realised.

He was whimpering “thirteen” more than really saying it.

His mind was blank: all he could hold onto was the numbers and the pain which drove the lust. 

“Fourteen.” 

He mewled in pain before he moaned in lust. It took quite some effort to not sink onto the table. 

“Fifteen,” he said. 

The pole impacted on both his cheeks. He couldn’t help the cry, or his muscles giving up on him. 

He moaned as his Master leaned over him, kissing his neck before carefully picking him up.   
He turned towards the warm body, hiding his crying face. 

“You have endured it beautifully, pet,” his Master said, taking him upstairs. 

Blaise snuggled closer to his Master's chest, sighing in relief when he wasn’t put down alone on the bed alone, but instead cradled close. 

The kiss was slow but very welcome to him. As was the blanket his Master put over both of them.

“Here, some water with a few drops of stamina potion,” his Master said, as he held a glass to Blaise's lips. 

Blaise drunk carefully at first, then gulped the water down before he leaned back again, looking up to see his Master looking down at him. The glass was put away, and a soft, warm flannel was moved over his face, to clean away the tears. 

Blaise closed his eyes: “Still hating the crop,” he mumbled. He wanted to sound cheeky, but it sounded just as rough around the edges as he felt. 

“You do not get it until it is deserved, pet. There are rules: you know this,” his Master said in a neutral tone, but the kiss he placed on his forehead was anything but neutral. 

“Hmhm, I know, I try... I thought you would- doesn’t matter.”

He had trouble sorting his thoughts, but he was certain that in their teasing, sex had been implied.

“You are marvellous, and I am very proud to call you my pet. As for the rest, there is always later, pet. I punished you now because it will be a reminder for all that is to come that you should neither doubt yourself, nor me,” his Master explained to him. “I am aware of the way you think and act, and I hope that with this lesson tonight, I was able to teach you something that saves us both some of the drama.” 

“I will still be a prat. I don’t know how to be anything else,” he mumbled, just wanting to make sure his Master knew this.

“Did I ever indicate that I want you to change that, pet? I am accustomed to you being a prat at this point. And as long as you are a prat only around me and when we are alone, I find myself quite able to tolerate it.” 

The warm hand stroking throw his hair made Blaise smile. 

“In other words, I grew on you. That is good to know because, you know, you grew on me too,” he said, before he tensed up. “Salazar's balls-”

“Mind your language, pet!"

“This will be the first year in a decade when I won’t be able to drink your fantastic Eggnog. And as I am certain you already made it. This is rather unfair. Who wants to be pregnant around Christmas time anyway? No fruitcake, no eggnog, and on New Year's Eve, no fizzy dinks.”

Yes, he was whining, but this was the season of social gatherings, most of which he only survived with the help of some of the stronger spirits. Society tended to get insane during this season.

“You will survive.”

“Have to, otherwise you and that munchkin would be alone.”

“Right, so don’t complain. You can have some of the eggnog after the birth. I will save it for you.”

“Thank you. I know this is not what you wanted, and you know... I do... I do really appreciate it...it all, everything you do and put up with... from me,” Blaise said softly, the last words a slow mumble, as he was already falling asleep.


	5. More than he wanted, just what he needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We always think we know what we want, we rarely think about the things that we need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [hp-bunintheoven](http://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com)'s January Prompt "Fireworks".  
> My thanks as always to themightyflynn for beta.

Blaise woke up to callused hands ghosting over his skin. It was such a nice feeling that he just didn't want to move or even open his eyes. He felt comfortable, warm, and cared for. The slight burn now also felt rather more enjoyable than painful. 

He was aware that Severus knew he was awake, but he didn’t want to move. He felt good right where he was. It felt like he was finally himself again, as was Severus. There was a calm between them, at least for the moment.  
It wasn’t even skin deep. Blaise could still feel the sparks. 

With a grin, he opened his eyes to see Severus watching him.

“You know, for most people I am a sacred vessel right now.”

“You are what?” Severus asked, voice mocking.

“Sacred vessel, creating life, giving it a soul doing the most wonderful thing in the world.” Blaise’s grin widened as he sat up.

“Is this pregnancy already going to your head?”

“I am making a valid point. As a sacred vessel, I deserve to be worshiped. However, I feel a very distinct lack of worship at the moment,” he replied and moved to straddle Severus’ hips.

“If you want sex, you only have to say so,” Severus replied pulling him close and into a hot, languid kiss. 

With a rather satisfied sigh, Blaise sunk against Severus. After long moments, he ended the kiss to use his lips in a better way: touching Severus’ skin.

“Sex Severus, I want it,” he spoke softly into Severus’ ear, moving his hips ever so slowly. 

“You are doing a very good job of getting it. Anything you are unsatisfied with right this moment?” Severus asked back, finally putting both his hands on Blaise’s skin, tracing patterns that were not there. 

“That we are still talking? That once more you are taking your sweet time, when I just want to be taken by you?”

“Patience, Blaise. It is a trait that will take you far,” Severus replied, though Blaise could clearly make out that he was by no means as unaffected as he liked to pretend.

“Further than I already got? Because I’m not sure I can even imagine what lies beyond,” Blaise grinned.

There was a roll of eyes, before his mouth was claimed ravishingly, and hot inquisitive hands caressed his body. Severus knew exactly how to drive Blaise mad by simply touching him.   
The strong fragrance of lemongrass warned him what Severus planned to do next. Still, it didn’t dim his reactions as he felt Severus’ finger inside of him. 

He moaned into the kiss, not only because of the coldness of the touch, but also because of the sting still radiating from his well-worked behind. 

There was a grin on the lips next to his. Then there was a hand kneading his cheek, while another finger joined the first. With a helpless sound, Blaise broke the kiss, his head sinking onto Severus’ shoulder, while the wicked, long fingers moved in him. 

Finally, he was getting what he wanted! 

He shuddered as Severus found his prostate with the certain accuracy of familiarity. massaging it relentlessly. Blaise moaned as his hips moved against those torturing fingers. His hands started to shake violently and he sunk down on the strong body beneath his, feeling his balls tighten, his release approaching him fast, the tension he carried for so long finally finding release. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Severus intoned. 

Blaise should have seen it coming: long fingers working their way around his erection, caressing it from the top to the base, while another set was mercilessly moving inside of him, always hitting that spot.  
He was going to come, right now! 

A surprised moan worked its way out of Blaise's lungs.  
With a helpless sigh and a shudder, a tight ring, that was not even really there, was put around the base of his cock.

“No, no, no, no,” he whimpered. 

He wasn’t certain if he moved to get away from Severus or to get more from those delicious hands on his body. 

“Need to,” he tried to persuade his cruel partner, but he already knew that nothing could persuade him.

“You will. I promise, my beautiful pet, you will come so hard. But first I want to see you fall apart for me,” his Master whispered in his ear. 

He was rolled onto the bed, the fingers never completely leaving him. 

Before he could say or do anything strong lips found his again. The kiss was more forceful, with the clear intention to drive him insane as his tongue was played with and caressed in the most delicious ways.

He bucked up as he felt the fingers move again, sliding deep inside him. He needed to breathe, he needed to move, to come, but all he could do was lie there and let his Master do what he wanted. A tremble was spreading down his legs, and his toes clawed themselves into the sheets. Too much, it was too much. 

With a loud groan he turned his head, while his hips shook violently. His lips were going dry. He had the sensation as if his sweat was seeping out of every pore the tingle reached.   
Helplessly his fingers grasped at the sheet. 

“Please,” he begged over and over again, not certain if his eyes were open or closed. His breath hitched every so often and he was helpless to the pleasure. 

He groaned again as a tongue dug into his navel and hot lips travelled slowly down, closer to his throbbing cock. Then there were hands caressing and fondling his balls, making him hit his head back on the mattress. He couldn’t stand it: he feared what was about to come. 

“Don’t... please, I- I- I can’t,” he begged.

One of his hands moved into the long black hair, trying to stop the movement. It had no effect.   
Hot wetness engulfed him, while the two fingers inside him attacked the same spot over and over again.   
If it wasn’t for the spell, he would have already himself spent three times. It was pleasure turning to torture. A torture he was particularly weak against. 

“No more,” he begged again. “ _Severus_ , please,” he shouted or murmured, not that there was any distinction between those two left. 

The strong lips ever so slowly moved upwards on his hot, over-stimulated erection, making him pant and squirm. A soft kiss was put on its head and then everything happened at the same time: fingers prodding against his prostate, hot breath caressing his skin, and the restricting magic lessening. 

He might have screamed, if he had the air for it, he couldn't remember. In his head was only his heartbeat, as a firework exploded behind his eyes. His release spurted out of him, coating his stomach and chest. 

Blaise shivered, as Severus removed his hands and moved slightly to sit back. His eyes roaming freely over Blaise's body, like an artist admiring his own work.

Blaise could feel the eyes on him, like a touch.  
He must look afright: sweat everywhere that also made his hair lanky, cum on his stomach, his skin flushed . But he just didn’t have the energy to do anything about it. It bothered him, but not enough to change it. 

“Yes, you look utterly debauched,” Severus confirmed, always knowing what he was thinking. “A very pleasurable sight to me.”

He turned his head to the other side, biting his lip and closing his eyes as hot shame flared up in him. 

Due to that, he missed Severus next movements. A surprised gasp escaped him as Severus moved into him, spreading him fully. He was soft and pliant, but Severus’ knew his body well, and knew how he liked to feel the hot burning, the feeling of being filled. Desperately, he reached for the man, and for once he was granted some mercy.

Severus picked him up, so that he was sitting in Severus’ lap.

He sobbed because he did not have the energy to sit straight or to move: he just leaned against Severus’ chest, overwhelmed.

He put his arms around Severus' neck, trying to hold on to him as Severus started to move ever so slightly. He gasped as his overly sensitive body was even more stimulated. He could feel a tingle working through his spent cock, but he was too exhausted for anything else. It was just the feeling of Severus in him, feeling that strong body right next to him and knowing this is where they are meant to be. He was safe and wanted here and it grounded him more than he would ever be able to let Severus know.   
He pressed his lips against Severus’ chest, kissing the smooth, pale skin, that looked like ivory right next to his. 

He grinned as he was rewarded with a shaky breath. 

“Cheeky prat,” Severus huffed, landing a soft slap on his arse. 

“Only because you love it,” Blaise retorted.

He looked up through his lashes before he pressed his lips once more against Severus’ chest, this time letting his teeth sink into the flesh. The next moment he caressed that bit of skin with his tongue, sinking against the chest once more.

Closing his eyes, he focused his attention once more on Severus. He could hear the fast heartbeat, the ragged breaths. He could smell the sex in the air but also Severus. He carried with him a very dark fragrance that to this day Blaise was not able to name, but he came to associate with the very man. 

Then there was the strong movement of hips, connecting them in an old, lustful rhythm. He could feel the tension taking over Severus’ body; knew his lover was so close. He moved his fingers through the long hair before he pushed himself a little higher, capturing those lips in a heated kiss. He caught the deep moan escaping from Severus’ lips as orgasm overtook him. 

They lay down, still entangled on the bed. Severus catching his breath. 

“I’m shagged out for at least until tomorrow,” Blaise whispered. 

There was an amused snort, before strong fingers intertwined with his.

“If you behave, I might indulge you.”

The words were spoken in the usual manner, but the hand pulling him closer, and the soft cleaning charm working over their bodies told Blaise that he hadn’t been the only one suffering from his prat-like behaviour.

“You know I still expect you to feed me lunch and dinner. Though it might be late for lunch. In that case I shall allow for a more elaborate dinner,” he replied, sounding especially haughty. 

“Behave, prat. It is not like you are willing to move now, and the potion should last a bit longer.” 

“Always taking care of everything,” Blaise sighed contentedly. He snuggled a little closer to Severus and closed his eyes. 

He was asleep before any more words could escape his lips.  
Which was beneficial, because all he could think about was how much he loved this man.


	6. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling others what is going on makes it real. Enter Blaise's insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [hp-bunintheoven](http://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com)'s February Prompt "back ache".  
> My thanks as always to themightyflynn for beta.

Blaise hadn’t gone home after he spent Wednesday night and all of Thursday at Spinner’s End. He had watched for signs that he was overstaying his welcome. But no matter if he sat down in the kitchen to watch Severus prepare their meals, or sat next to him on the small sofa, starting to read something but falling asleep more often than not, or even when he was doing his correspondence, Severus hadn’t so much as batted an eyelash. 

This was all way out of the ordinary for them. This living together thing. Well, besides the cooking. Severus had always cooked for him. Blaise only knew how to cook three meals and two of them are nearly the same: lasagne and spaghetti bolognese. And he had not learned those from his father, but from the cook his father had hired, who had stayed on, even after his father had suddenly died.  
Not that he minded that fact, because he didn't like to cook on good days. Severus, on the other hand, was an excellent cook. He also seemed to enjoy it, if Blaise was reading his body language right.

So lying with his head in Severus’ lap after a very light lunch, he mumbled: “Need to get some appropriate robes.”

There was no immediate reaction, but then the hand that was lying at his side under the borrowed shirt he wore, moved to caress his swollen-looking belly. With the potions kicking in, he couldn't deny any longer that something was growing inside of him. 

“When we go to the healer, do you want to know the sex of the munchkin? Three months, so we could ask.” Blaise turned a little to look up at Severus’ face. 

He himself had not made up his mind, and he wasn't sure if he cared.  
Names, names would be a problem, and that the munchkin would be in itself. But the sex was of no matter to him. His family did not particularly care if the heir of the family was male or female. In fact it had always been the female heads driving the prosperity of the Zabinis, with various methods. And, with some luck, he himself would never be head of the family. 

“Is that what we will be calling it? Munchkin?” Severus asked instead. 

“What would you prefer we call it?” Blaise asked back. 

Though he had gotten quite used to munchkin. It seemed to fit Severus’ and his child. It had a nice ring to it. 

“Munchkin it is. And we do not have to ask for the baby’s sex now. We can ask later, or we can let ourselves be surprised,” Severus offered. 

He moved his hand once more, making Blaise sigh. 

“Not all at once does sound rather sensible. I wrote my mother. Asked her for her presence at Christmas dinner with me and my partner,” he went on, putting his hand on top of Severus’. 

“What reaction are you anticipating?” Severus asked, voice neutral, but the hand movement had stopped. 

“Difficult to say. My mother can be rather peculiar with her reactions to circumstances I present to her,” he answered honestly. 

So far Blaise had never experienced the wrath of his mother first hand, but he had seen it. It wasn’t pretty. 

Senzafiona Zabini had her own code of honour and morals and they applied to everybody differently. She was a fantastic tactician, a very smooth conversationalist and a ruthless matriarch.   
As long as Blaise followed her rules, behaved when he was in public and did not question her decisions out loud, she rarely bothered with him.

Blaise remembered telling her about befriending Draco Malfoy in first year. She had been overjoyed, and issued an invitation for Draco for a visit in summer.   
Until that summer, the Malfoys had been too far away in hierarchy for her to engage with them. But ever since then she made a point to dine with the Malfoys on a regular basis, and invite them to dine with her too. 

It was not the pure-blood status alone that attracted her to the Malfoys, it was the prestige. Blaise was sure that telling her he was best friends with Theodore Nott would not have elicited the same reaction. 

“She most likely will not be too happy about becoming a grandmother,” Blaise added after a long silence.

“Will she disinherit you?” 

“No, she just doesn’t like to be reminded of her age. And she will have a peculiar way of expressing her thoughts towards the situation. It also won’t hurt you to mention that the Malfoys practically claim you as family,” Blaise said, sounding sarcastic to his own ears. 

It was pure irony that husband number thirteen or seventeen -a muggle born himself- had kept her out of the country during the second Voldemort war, and therefore kept him safe. Not that she was a pure-blood fanatic, but it was about power and politics. And through the years, Blaise came to the conclusion, that if his father had not been an old Italian wizarding pure-blood he would not be alive. 

So, it could be a problem that the father of his child was a half-blood. He knew his mother well enough to not upset her, but not good enough to know how she would react, and it worried him. After all she still had the power to make Severus’ and his life unpleasant. 

How long will Severus tolerate all the changes that this child forced upon them?  
This was not a natural progression of their relationship and while part of him was happy with all the changes, most of him feared that everything would come crashing down. He needed to be prepared for that: to have an out himself.

With a sting he remembered Wednesday noon, and the lesson he had been taught. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened his mouth again. 

“I’m afraid Severus. Afraid that you will realise that this is all too much hassle,” he whispered, hugging his stomach. 

“I would lie, if I told you that I secretly always wanted a family, because I did not. However, neither your mother nor the _munchkin_ itself, will drive me away. This might also be one of the situations where our age-gap might be to my advantage. At least I have a comprehension of what to expect from the future. As for the pure-blood bigotry - I am a half-blood sorted into Slytherin, and I am best friends with Lucius Malfoy, and the late Regulus Black. I can assure you, Blaise, I know my way around pure-bloods.” 

Severus spoke calmly, reassuringly and Blaise was just grateful.  
Slowly he sat up, hissing because his back started to feel the put on weight. He also noticed a change of his centre when he walked. He was ever so slightly off kilter. It was annoying and would grow even more so in the next months.

“I really need to get dress robes, otherwise I will not be dressed appropriately and we will be late,” he said. 

“I shall get dressed myself, and wait for your return here,” Severus replied.

“No last words of encouragement?” he asked teasingly.

“I doubt you need them. You know the Malfoys and I know you have impeccable manners. I also saw you take your nausea potion today, so we will be fine. You will survive your best friend's tantrum over you hiding a relationship and I will survive my best friend's teasing about becoming a father at my age. Then we will come back here and find a way to forget about that outing,” Severus said, voice deep.

Blaise raised an eyebrow: “Sounds good to me.” He grinned and got up to floo to his flat.


	7. Family Dinner Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Malfoy's, facing their best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March Prompt: St Patrick's Day

One last time, Blaise smoothed down his dress robes. Outside of the few balls he had attended at Malfoy Manor, this was the most formal he ever had dressed for a visit there.   
It felt wrong.  
But he wanted to make a good impression, show that he was serious about Severus. And with the right expression, the dark blue robes - which were easily mistaken for black - and the silver stitching around the hems made him appear more regal, older, not to be trifled with.   
This effect was diminished as soon as one saw him from the side, though. He looked pregnant and nothing was to be done about that. 

With a sigh, because most likely the perfect moment for his entrance has already passed, he stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo powder: “Malfoy Manor.”

“-apparently the level of potion knowledge has significantly dropped, since you stopped teaching sir, and it finally is starting to impact the auror work since Adeleine had to retire this autumn.”

These were the first words Blaise heard when he stepped out of the floo. He noted with relief that Severus had not stepped that far away, and he could hide a little bit behind him.

“Blaise?!” Draco exclaimed, puzzled. 

“Draco, Harry,” Blaise nodded to his best friend and his lover. He took one deep breath before he stepped around Severus, towards Mrs Malfoy, who offered him her hand.

“Oh,” Draco was the first to comment.

“Mrs Malfoy, a delight to see you again,” Blaise commented politely, before he shook Mr Malfoy’s hand and congratulated him on a recent purchase of a very fine piece of art at an auction.  
He was acutely aware of Severus' eyes on him.   
Mr Malfoy thanked him in his usual regal way, but there was some appreciation for Blaise’s cunning.  
Blaise was a man of leisure, and that meant also he was a man of information. He might not have the connections Mr Malfoy had, but he knew how to get the information he needed, when he needed it.

“It appears we have to congratulate you, too,” Mr Malfoy then went on. “Though I dare say you have surprised us tonight, Severus.” 

“That was not my intention, Lucius. In fact-” 

“Gentlemen, this is not a discussion to be had in the foyer. Let us relocate to the salon for an aperitif,” Mrs Malfoy reprimanded softly, taking her husband by his elbow and leading them out of the room. 

“Thank you,” Blaise whispered in Severus’ ear, as they walked through the halls to the salon.   
The barely-there nod was unexpected, but with a small smile, he let his fingers brush against Severus’. They were in this together and they were both facing their best friends, in a way.

In an elegant fashion, Mr Malfoy poured the Vermouth for everybody but Blaise. 

“You will enjoy this season's grape juice from our vineyard in France. It is particularly flavourful as it was a very good year for the grapes.” He offered Blaise a fine glass with the juice and sparkling water mix. 

“Thank you, sir,” Blaise replied, taking the offered glass. 

They said their “cheers” and tasted their wines.

“This is indeed a very lovely Vermouth,” Severus said, complementing Lucius’ choice. 

“For the family and our _guests_ -” here Lucius eyes wandered to Harry “-only the best of course.”

“It is also a very impressive vineyard. Draco invited me there this autumn, it was fascinating,” Harry commented carefully. 

“Fascinating wasn’t the word you used at the time, if I remember correctly,” Draco teased, and sent a meaningful look Harry’s way. It was a misfortune for Harry that he still blushed easily. 

“Draco, please remember your manners in polite company,” Mr Malfoy reprimanded. Mrs Malfoy hid her smile behind her drink.

Severus rolled his eyes. “At least we do not have to suffer though his moping anymore, Lucius. This is a preferred circumstance-”

“I was not moping, Severus. I am a dignified Malfoy, if anything, I was brooding,” Draco replied, with a huff. 

Blaise tried to stifle his snort, while Mrs Malfoy chuckled ever so softly and Harry grinned, rather pleased. 

“So, you were brooding over me, before I managed to woo you? Good to know,” Harry said, moving his arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“I believe I have not yet heard the story of how you courted my son, Harry. Please do tell,” Mrs Malfoy said politely, but with a noticeably teasing tone to her voice.

This time it was Draco who blushed. Blaise sipped his juice and raised his eyebrow at his friend. 

“Now that would be telling, wouldn’t it Draco?” Harry just grinned at them and took a sip of his drink. 

“Miracles do in fact happen. A Potter with tact: your late grandmother would be delighted,” Mr Malfoy commented dryly. 

“She is not the only one,” Draco interjected. 

“Yes, Darling, we can all see how smitten you are,” Mrs Malfoy said, leaning closer into Lucius. 

Blaise couldn’t help but notice that something must have changed for this family. He was used to some teasing and taunts. They were Slytherins and pointing out the weakness, in a way, was their method to help each other to survive in the world, to go further than you could before.   
But there had always been a formality to it, when he visited Draco and dined with his parents, or when his mother made him come to one of their dinners.   
Blaise was intrigued. What had shifted the overall feeling into something rather laid back? Was it Harry? Or was it Severus? Was this simply how the Malfoys acted when they thought themselves around family? And did that mean he was now part of that? While it might be a good thing, it also left Blaise out of his depth. This was not a situation he expected or knew how to handle. He didn’t know how to relax into this situation, or if he even dared to. Draco could hold grudges like nobody else, and he did not easily forgive. 

“So, should we arrange for the Ministry Christmas Ball to have Blaise at our table, Severus?” Mr Malfoy suddenly asked, the cutting tone barely hidden. 

“Only if you still insist on dragging me there-” 

“Oi, if I've got to go and play big hero, then so do you Severus. And this time you do not get to wiggle your way out of it,” Harry interjected. 

“The Ministry Ball is a good chance to make some connections. If you want to become the next department head of the aurors, you have to start shaking some hands,” Draco said rolling his eyes. “Can you imagine, it took me two years for him to agree to join our club, Severus. As if politics are made inside the Ministry.” Draco shook his head.

“Well, they should be! I do not like this fraternisation-thing, it seems wrong,” Harry huffed. 

“I believe the term is corrupt, Harry. But, on the other hand it also leads to a Ministry really serving its public. They have to, if they want to stay in power,” Blaise said carefully.

“But it’s all about money or how old a bloodline is, where they dine, who they know. It’s not about what is right,” Harry said. 

“And pray tell, Potter, how would you define right? And for that matter what is wrong? And how are others to know?” Severus asked, speaking to Harry like he spoke to a child.

“I- well, that is to say, right is...”

“Right is what you deem just. But from another point of view, what you deem just might be considered unfair. Five years ago, when your relationship with Draco was made known to the public, many thought it just to hurl all his faults at him, and convincing everybody that he is corrupting you.” 

“Right,” Harry replied and one could see how he was absorbing what was said. His eyes never left Severus'.

"And joining a club is not like you give them your soul or promise to do only what they approve. It might be that way for muggles, but that is a default due to numbers. A club is merely a place where others have the chance to approach you and give you information you might need, but also get answers from you. And in crisis it is a network making the whole society able to react fast to any sort of threat," Severus explained further.

"But during the war-" Harry said.

"During the war most of the clubs have been disbanded or flooded with moles, Mr Potter," Lucius said.

"In essence most of the clubs we have are a way to connect for those who travel between the worlds. muggle-borns profit most of them. Pure-bloods have networks in place, wards which alarm us, signals which get sent. But due to their muggle-hook-ups of thinking of clubs as a place where who knows what happens, they lose that possibility," Blaise offered. 

"More sites than just one," Severus said and Harry nodded slowly, trying to take it all in.

“I believe that the dinner is ready,” Mrs Malfoy said, finishing her drink and putting the glass on the tray of the waiting house-elf. 

Blaise mirrored her example and followed the elder Malfoys with Severus by his side. Draco and Harry seemed to need a Moment. 

“I never imagined you caring enough for Harry Potter to deem it worth the effort to teach him something,” Blaise spoke softly.

“It is at this point a habit. I only wish he were a faster study,” Severus replied, a little too defensively.

“I doubt that. It is a habit for you to teach, but you care about Harry. I understand there are connections there, I just never imagined I would see it,” Blaise contradicted him.  
He had noticed how Harry had deferred to Severus, and how Severus made sure his lesson was understood.

“Are you jealous?”   
There was amusement there, Blaise didn’t even have to imagine it.

“Of Harry? No. There is no reason to be. I know Draco and he may have a very hard shell, but he is also a softy at heart, the romantic type, the wooing and taking your time type, and I imagine Harry ticking pretty much the same way. To them, you would be a rather scary stranger, sir.” At the end of his words, Blaise had leaned over and whispered them into Severus' ears.

“Do behave, pet,” Severus replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Always, if you ask me to.” Blaise grinned. “And if there is the right incentive.”

And then there was the _look_ , with that raised eyebrow and Blaise just felt heat rising in his belly. Provoking Severus now, might actually have been a bad move, since he could hear the elder Malfoys in the dining room and the younger Malfoys behind them. 

“Ceasefire, your point is proven,” Blaise mumbled before they stepped though the door into the dining room. 

“This smells delicious,” he said aloud. And it was not just politeness, he meant it. 

“Thank you. I hope it will be to your taste as well,” Mrs Malfoy said, standing behind her seat, waiting for her son and Harry to arrive. Blaise felt a tiny bit relieved to see the return of protocol. He felt safer just knowing what to expect and how to behave.   
They sat down as a group once Draco and Harry joined them; Draco acting like nothing was amiss, Harry slightly blushing.

The soup was served and they all started to eat.  
Blaise enjoyed the first few sips of his soup so much. It was delicious, it warmed him from the inside and he made the mistake of letting the soup relax him. Soup was a comfort food after all, unobtrusive and enjoyable.   
It was a stupid mistake to make in this crowd, especially under the consideration of their circumstances. 

“So, now that the pleasantries have been observed, I think it is time for us to have our curiosity about the two of you satisfied, do you not agree, Severus?” Narcissa said, halfway through the soup. 

Blaise had to muffle a cough that nearly escaped him, but at the same time, he was relieved that at least he didn’t need to answer those questions. Severus had a way with words, and Draco might actually be more accepting of the explanation coming from his godfather. Draco adored him, after all. 

“You will find that your curiosity might be better served elsewhere. Ours is a truly dull story,” Severus answered, his voice perfectly even. 

Blaise was not certain if that synopsis met his approval. Dull, for one, was not a word he would have chosen. 

“Come now, old friend. Becoming a father, snatching the bachelor of the high society, about whom everybody is wondering if and when he will settle down? Do not attempt to deter us,” Lucius drawled, picking up his white wine, which had been served with the soup. 

With a silent sigh, Blaise wished fervently that he was allowed some alcohol.

“We shall attempt to make it easy for you, Severus. Since we all are very familiar with the fact that you dislike telling stories, we shall ask questions,” Narcissa said. 

Blaise looked up at that, finding Draco staring at him. “If I may be so bold as to claim the first question: Since when have the two of you been associated in such a manner?”   
Blaise winced on the inside, keeping his face impassive. Draco’s voice was sharp, with a cutting formality to every word- a sure sign that he was furious. 

“Since July,” Blaise said carefully.  
That got him some raised eyebrows, but before anybody else could say anything Severus added: “Of two thousand.”

Harry was the one person whose gasp Blaise truly heard. However, it was Draco’s face contorted in shock which he saw. 

“And neither of you saw it necessary to mention that on one of your numerous visits during the last eleven years?” Lucius asked, his voice just like his son’s deep, dark and cutting. 

“Exactly. We did not see a need to involve others in our private business. Now, however, our circumstances have changed and so the need has arisen,” Severus replied. 

Blaise peered at Severus from the corner of his eye. It was true, but it also was a much harsher answer than he had given would have given. Could they not be a little more forthcoming? At least towards their friends: their family?

“Blaise, what is your answer? I would very much like to hear your point of view to this astonishing situation,” Lucius said, shifting the attention to him.

Blaise felt the lump in his throat growing bigger. What should he say? What was he even allowed to say? Which disaster would the wrong answer bring forth?

“In a way, Mr Malfoy, you already answered your own question. Severus, as a war hero and the youngest headmaster of Hogwarts and I myself being the son of my mother: we are always in the spotlight in one way or another. We valued our privacy more than rumours and meddling,” Blaise said. He struggled to find words that were as true as they were diplomatic.   
Nobody at the table would be able to handle the truth itself. 

“Are you implying that we would have spread your secrets like the drunken Leprechaun at St Patrick's would do?” Draco asked, leaning ever so slightly forward.

“We are not. But walls have ears in our society. One word would have lead to another, one greeting one wrong glance. I think, Draco, that you would empathise with your best friend and I, considering how similar our positions are, with the exception that I have a far darker past than you and have the misfortune of my looks. I shall even stoop so low and mention my age in this obvious statement,” Severus said.

Blaise sighed, and leaned back. He was done with the soup and this conversation.   
“May I be allowed to add that I do not like to be treated like an imbecile not able to make my own decision? It is insulting.”

“Hear, hear,” Harry said, taking his glass, nodding towards Blaise. “And bloody annoying. However I am sure you can take comfort that there will be very few people actually dosing you in a nullifying potion in the middle of Diagon Alley.”

Blaise saw Draco looking down at his plate, his hand tightening around his spoon.   
Maybe he understood more than Blaise had given him credit.


	8. Family Dinner Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Malfoy's, facing their best friends. (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [hp_bunintheoven](https://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com)'s May Prompt nr 1: comfort 

With some relief, Blaise watched the soup plates vanish. They had survived the first course and apparently neither Draco nor Lucius seem to be planning their demise. Not that anybody at this table was happy about the current situation, but at least it seemed that they accepted it. 

In hindsight, Blaise should have blamed his hormones for his forgetfulness. He himself knew that Narcissa Malfoy was far more dangerous than either her husband or her son. Somehow, he had forgotten about that; had allowed himself to relax when he should have had all his wits about him. As it was, Narcissa caught him by surprise when she smoothly asked: “And this development is truly to your taste Severus? I can remember all the remarks Lucius and I had to suffer through when Draco was still a young child. And did you not always say that you could not understand how anybody in their right mind would become a parent?” 

Blaise could only stare at the main course - a very lovely roast - in front of him. There were many implications in that question, and he was uncertain if he understood them all. 

“I did say that, indeed. And I doubt that I shall enjoy myself as much as I am used to doing over the next few years. Lucky for me though, being a baby is a state they grow out of. And even Draco became acceptable, once he could understand and talk back in a rational manner," Severus answered and reached for his wine. “But thank you for your concern, my dear friend. It is highly appreciated.” 

Blaise was surprised at the ease with which Severus could say that the next four to five years would just be something he would have to bear. It made some nameless thing inside him flinch. He did not doubt for a moment that Severus would be able to bear it stoically, only now and then showing a displeased curl of his lips. 

It should not have been as surprising as it was. Severus never hid his dislike of children. Now he had the niggling feeling that what he had thought would still be a team-effort might actually be a solo mission for him. And he was by no means certain that would work well for him at all. 

At the same time, he was well aware that it would make no sense to discuss this with Severus in the next few weeks. Severus had made his decision, had told him that they would face this together, and so Blaise had to trust him. Even if doubt wanted to tell him to be careful. 

“And how do you think this development will influence your lives? After all, Blaise, it is not that easy to raise a child and have a successful relationship. You of all people must be aware of that burden. And then there are some _other_ things to consider,” Narcissa remarked staring at him. 

“I can assure you, Mrs Malfoy, that I did not force Severus in any way to accept my decision. I am well aware that there was an alternative. But it was not an option for me,” he replied, scoffing a little more than he should have. 

Severus’ hand on his thigh made it clear that it was noticed. 

“So you are telling me that you honestly believe that the two of you will be… _satisfied_ with the alteration of the situation?” 

“With all due respect, Mrs Malfoy, are you accusing me of instigating this situation with a goal in mind, other than to not have to kill the child in me?” he asked, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from Draco or the surprised stare from Potter. There was only so much insinuation he would suffer.

“Rest assured, that it was not my intention to accuse you of anything at all. I am solely questioning if the two of you are prepared for the commitment you are about to make. And if it truly is what you are both wanting in your life. I merely am concerned for the well-being of someone considered part of my family,” Narcissa added, before cutting her meat, unperturbed. 

“Narcissa,” Severus interjected. It was just one word, but Severus was a master in making himself understood with _just one word_. And it was clear that he did not like the mothering he was receiving at that moment.

With a silent huff, Mrs Malfoy reached for her glass of wine and took a sip. Blaise allowed himself to take a deep breath. But he had learned his lesson, and did not relax his guard. 

The atmosphere around the table had reached another low point. And Blaise was doubting the wisdom of telling others about the pregnancy. 

As their plates once again were removed, Blaise reached for his glass and bemoaned the fact that there would not be any alcohol for him in the foreseeable future. He was a rather good drunk and it was easier to suffer though social gatherings when one has the mind to entertain oneself. 

“Will there be a baby shower for you, Blaise?” Draco suddenly asked. 

“What?” He was stunned for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I would not know. It depends if either my mother or the godparents- which we have not even discussed yet - want to do the work,” he then answered, making sure that it was clear that he himself would not do anything of the sort. And he was sure, neither would his mother.

The talk about godparents would be another discussion he was not sure he wanted to have. Somehow, he had hoped for more joy and less hostility. He should have known better. 

“I am sure that you will have enough time to figure these things out. Don’t let Draco pressure you into anything. Just because he likes to plan his life two years ahead does not mean that we have to do that, too.” Harry smiled at him. 

The accompaniment was served and, luckily for Draco it nearly toned out his “I like to be prepared” remark. 

Nearly. And, apparently, Harry was not going to let it slide. 

“There is prepared and then there is whatever the heck you are doing. But I told you the last time and I will tell you every time: I am not going to be living on your schedule, not at home and certainly not on holiday.” 

“Well, I didn’t hear you complain last week when-” 

“No! Remember the house rules.”

“No, not at the table or in earshot of me.”

Lucius and Severus spoke over each other. 

A sly smile spread over both their faces. 

“I was merely going to state, that Harry did not complain about the nice date we went on. You both set a bad example for proper wizards. You will have to watch that around the newborn.” 

Blaise tried to fight his grin, he did, but the scowl on Lucius’ face and the hum of approval from Mrs Malfoy was just priceless. 

He hid his grin by taking a long bite of the fork as best as he could. The foot sliding up his leg, however, made it clear that his effort was wasted. 

The accompaniment and the dessert course were enjoyed in a relatively comfortable atmosphere. So much so that Blaise was even able to taste his dessert, a lovely chocolate cream with fresh berries. Even the knot in his stomach loosened up a bit. 

After the nice meal, they reclined in the summer salon. They talked about their respective work, politics and quidditch. Mrs Malfoy also took her time to fill them in on the latest gossip. Some parts of it Blaise had already known, but others were news even to him. He carefully filed it away, should the information ever become valuable. 

With relief, Blaise noticed the people around him growing more and more relaxed around with each other. And in a way, they were comfortable with each other; he was the disrupter of their peace together. He sat next to Severus and listened to him talk with Lucius about the latest raises in potion ingredients, while Narcissa, Harry and Draco talked about the upcoming Christmas Balls. 

Blaise couldn’t help but think that this was good. And though he had little to add to their respective conversations, he liked the calm mood. 

Later on when, he woke up in Severus’ arms in their own bed, he was embarrassed for falling asleep in polite society. But feeling Severus’ hands stroking over his ever growing belly, put him right back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks and gratitude to [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn) for surviving beating 3 chapters in one go- and yes you read that right, today will be a **triple** release to make up for all the prompts i missed- sorry real life really kept me busy, but this story grew on me and i have loads of plans for it, let’s find out how it will end together (we are not even close to the end yet though, just a warning)


	9. Take my mind away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise gets a reward, because his Master thinks he deserves one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [hp_bunintheoven](https://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com)'s June Prompt nr 1: difficulty to move 

Blaise woke up with a moan, lust was streaming though his body. There was heat enveloping him and need growing. He tried to move, but nothing happened. As he also was unable to open his eyes, he panicked for a moment before his sleep-addled mind was able to catch up with reality. 

It was no use, as Severus had noticed his momentary discomfort and the heat had left him. 

”Good morning, boy,“ Severus whispered in his ear, his hand travelling upwards. 

Blaise, who had always been weak to Severus’ voice, moaned again. 

”I thought perhaps you deserved a reward for your good behaviour.“

Blaise whimpered. He had been good and he wanted to be good for his Master. 

”But before we go on, you will answer some questions, understood?“ 

Blaise wondered for a moment how he was supposed to answer, but then he felt able to nod, and did so. 

”Are you feeling comfortable?“ 

Another nod. Though there was excitement, too. Through all these years, he had never managed to learn what sort of behaviour would get him what kind of reward. His Master was changeable in that regard.

”Are you aware of why you can’t move?“

A nod. 

He was relieved that his Master would not see him roll his eyes. He could not move because his Master did not want him to move. It was a torture spell that allowed his skin to twitch but not any other kind of muscle movement. It also had led to some of the longest orgasms he ever experienced, as it felt that all his lust only had one outlet. 

”Any pain?“ 

A slight shake. 

”Any feeling of nauseousness?“

Another shake. 

His Masters fingers slowly worked from his toes over to his knee, to his thigh, making him squirm. He was already rock hard. His Masters fingers were so unique in their roughness, but so soft in the way they touched him. A small moan escaped him, and surprised him even more. 

”So eager, boy?“ 

A finger, the index finger if he were to guess, moved over his lips, just barely tipping in, lifting the restriction on his lungs and vocal chords. The teasing hand rested high on his thigh, the thumb brushing over his hips, but always missing the skin too close to his cock. 

”Please,“ he whimpered, wanting to move towards the teasing hand, but being unable to do so. 

”So pretty when you beg.“ 

The kiss he got was hard and toe curling. He didn’t even notice at first that the treacherous hand had moved, was coating his erection in lube. As the kiss broke, and a hard tug was delivered, was he able to catch up. 

The slow upwards movement, with the fast downwards motion was the kind of weakness only his Master knew he had. And he used it shamelessly. With each movement, the thumb took more and more time to caress the head and paid special attention to the opening there, rubbing the lube in. 

He moaned as he realised what was happening.

”Such a sharp mind,“ his Master praised him. ”Always quick, always calculating, always understanding in what way you can be good for me, right, boy?“ 

He knew that the praise was overstated, because he did not always manage it, but enough times to please his Sir, and that was what mattered. 

”Trying, Sir, to please you,“ he whispered. His voice was strained from the forced stillness his body was under. He needed to move, just a bit in any way or direction. 

”You also like to provoke.“

There was amusement in his Master’s voice and he was sure, if he could open his eyes, there would be a wry smile on his face. 

He did not see any reason to deny the truth: ”It amuses you when I do.“ 

There was a tug on his right nipple, making him gasp in surprise. 

”If you are not careful, I will be forced to punish you, instead of rewarding you,“ 

He had to bite down on his own lip, because in a way it might be worth it, but at the same time he would rather not risk it. Sometimes there was a thin line between punishment and reward. However, if his Master wanted to get a point across, wanted to hand out punishment, he found a way. Today had started far too good for that, and a bit of self- control never hurt anybody. 

”Good boy,“ his Master said. 

He could not see, but he was sure there was a mean uplift on his Masters right lip. And though most people would misinterpret it, he knew that his Master was proud of him. 

A sharper breath escaped him, as the cold metal touched his hot erection with a painful sting. If not for the spell he would have jerked away from it. Too much sensation. 

And then the metal turned cold against his skin again, and moved around his head, ever so slowly towards the opening. 

”Uuunhg!“

His head went fuzzy around the edges and he needed to move. He needed to move _now_ , otherwise he would come. 

”Please, mercy- Ihhh Ih can’t hold on,“ he begged, because if he came now, his Master would not only be disappointed, but also not in the best mood. 

”Such a good boy.“ 

He sobbed helplessly at the whisper in his ear. This was far cruller than he had anticipated. His Master was attacking his weak spots, and he only had his own mind to stop himself from coming, which at the moment seemed impossible to him.

”Breathe, slowly“, his Master ordered. 

He had to wet his lips before he was able to take a slow deep breath. And then another, and another. With every breath the urge lessened. And he could relax the fraction that he was allowed to pull his muscles tout. 

”Such a good boy, and so pretty. You always turn such a nice shade of red, boy, especially here.“ 

And then the damn metal moved again inching closer to where its destination. But finally, there were fingers pressing hard around the base of his cock, leaving a cold, tight band behind, before they left him again. 

”Please,“ he begged again. He needed this to be over, but at the same time he wanted to stay in the moment forever. His mind was breaking around the edges. He wanted that, needed his mind to break, to be free. Yet, he didn’t manage to let go. Too many fears and troubles dragged him down, and being unable to move was not helping right now. 

”Sshh, boy. I got you. I know what you need, and I know how to give it to you.“ 

He could feel his Master’s breath near his lips, so he tried to move to get closer; to get that one kiss. 

”Slowly there, boy. Before I kiss you, I want you to do something for me.“ 

”Anything,“ he whispered back, taken away by that deep, reassuring voice. 

”First, take a deep breath. How shall I kiss you, when you have no air left in you?“ 

There was a warm mocking in his Master’s voice. His Master was amused, something that sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. 

He made an effort to breathe again, to let his thoughts go and only focus on his breathing; on taking deep breaths. The cracks before his eyes slowly lessened and his body started to feel better, lighter in a way. 

”Well done, boy,“ his Master said before kissing him, softly on the lips. And then the kiss deepened in the most toe-curling fashion and all his expectations went away because only the play of his Master’s tongue with his own mattered. 

He moaned deeply into the kiss, as his Master’s free hand touched his thigh. 

As the kiss came to an end his breath was once again uneven. This time it was manageable, though. 

”Next, I want you to revel in the pleasure I have taught you.“ 

”Yes, please.“ 

And suddenly it was easy again: he was taken care of, nothing for him to worry about at all. 

He moaned again as the first cold and well-prepared inches slowly entered him. It was such an odd sensation, something he had no words for, but it was good. And it just drove him higher so easily. Soon enough everything but his Master’s hands holding his cock- massaging it and moving the cold rod- fell away from his perception. 

As the final inches had slid in and the big metal pearl at the end of the pole sat tight on his hole. he felt his whole body tingle. 

Only from far away did he realise that the moaning in the room was coming from him. 

Then, he could move his hips a bit. This caused all different kinds of sensations. But the best part was feeling the strength of his Master’s hand on him, holding him down. 

He drifted in this cloud of lust and need to come. In the end he was only aware enough to notice the enclosure around his cock had been taken away and the sound no longer moved but was removed. As if on command with the removal of the sound and his Master’s fingers massaging his cock, he came, hard and fast and it was glorious and rewarding. 

He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what was going on. He was lying on his side, his Master behind him , which explained these deep sense of security he always had when his Master was close. 

”Please,“ he whispered as he noticed what was wrong. His Master was not in him, but lying there, waiting for him to come back to his senses again- as always. 

Leisurely, his Master moved inside of him, filling him until there was nothing left. He shivered, as his body was still very sensitive from earlier. 

”You are so beautiful when you forget yourself, my boy,“ his Master whispered in his ear, tonguing around it. 

Blaise closed his eyes again, and hid the words from his Master and himself, words that demanded their release stronger each new day. 

”Was I out long?“ he asked quietly, enjoying the gentle, barely-there movements from behind. 

”Not long, no. Although I doubt that you know how long I have been working you,“ his Master replied. 

”You fingered me... during?“

His mind made some connections. 

”I did, because you begged so beautifully, though I think you were also already gone at that point.“

”I wanted you, but at the same time I didn’t need anything,“ 

”You were truly beautiful.“ 

”Enough talking, more fucking, because I am actually getting hungry.“ Blaise said to hide his embarrassment over what all he had missed. 

There was a soft snort, before Severus moved faster: ”Bossy is the last thing you will be!“


	10. Domestic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Severus’ routine- changes applied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [hp_bunintheoven](https://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com)'s July Prompt nr 1: annoyance

Having survived the first family meeting, Blaise dared to hope that the second one might go equally well. Equally disastrous at the same time too, because he was certain his mother would not make this easy for either of them. 

Blaise had spent the time since then mostly at Spinner’s End, only ever going back to his flat if he needed to. He was aware that Severus was waiting to be shown Zabini Manor, but something was holding him back. Not that he was able to name a reason. Also, sharing Severus’ small bed with him was comforting and reassuring. 

On the morning of the twentieth, Blaise woke up and rushed to the toilet before anything else. After he came back out, he looked at Severus with a slightly annoyed expression: “I think your nausea potion is failing,” he mumbled. He walked to the bed in a rather wonky fashion and had to sit down again to fight the dizziness. 

“That is to be expected. Especially since you prefer the sleeping potion, so your last dose was a while ago. We shall talk to healer Montgomery about this later today. As I am only a potions master, I can only do so much,” Severus remarked, sounding a little affronted at being accused of his potions failing. Although, he had sat up and was rubbing Blaise’s back in comforting circles. 

”I doubt that he will be able to do much either, but at least this stage should be over soon. All that is left then is to become big and look hideous and be laughed at,“ Blaise mumbled. He leaned against Severus, sighing. 

”Do not expect me to refute you, when you are behaving like an aggravating prat,“ Severus stated. 

Blaise sighed again. He had expected no less. Severus simply did not suffer fools. But right now, he would have preferred to be told that everything would be all right, and that things would not be as bad as he feared them. 

”Did you ever consider pregnant women hideous? It is not a look you will be wearing for long, and I am sure we will be able to find ways to help you back into shape. It won‘t be easy, but maybe you should try enjoying the experience,“ Severus said softly, kissing his forehead. 

Blaise nodded. 

”I‘m just ill-prepared for this,“ Blaise said, closing his eyes. He meant that both of them were ill-prepared for the baby. There were so many things they never talked about, but he didn‘t know how to start those conversations. 

”We do not need to be prepared this instant. We talked about this. At the moment it, is important for you to be as comfortable as you can, for us to tell the people who need to know, and for us to get accustomed to living together,“ Severus said sounding so reassuring. 

”Do you want to go and see the house after the appointment?“ Blaise asked softly. 

He spoke of it frequently to Severus, explaining how many different people had built their vision into each part of the Manor. The building was strange in many of it‘s ways, and Blaise explained also how Severus might like the library and would enjoy harvesting potions ingredients in the conservatory. 

It was easy to talk about it, but taking Severus there, worried him. He wasn‘t bothered with the way Severus lived, and Spinner‘s End was by no means the nicest house around. But Severus was an honorary member of the Malfoy family, so it should be easy. It was anything but easy. 

”That would be acceptable“, Severus agreed. 

Blaise could feel the dark eyes resting on him, but he was not going to move. 

Yes, he had hesitated to invite Severus home, but what had been the harm in doing so? Severus was comfortable in his home, and Blaise was too. While a manor house was fantastic to coop up in, living there as a pair... he was not certain how the Malfoys seemed to do it. His mother’s husbands usually stayed in one part, and his mother was in another entirely. And that was if she was even at home. 

In a way, there was already so much distance between them that Blaise didn‘t want to further that. Ten years of sex and weekend intimacy did not equal to ten years of having a relationship. 

It wasn‘t that they didn‘t talk: they did, and they had. But listening to Severus and Narcissa talking, watching Severus sipping fine wine with Lucius, and seeing him interact with Draco and Harry, while intriguing, also had been unsettling. 

Blaise sighed and sunk a bit more against Severus.”All these hormones are driving me mad. Why isn‘t there a potion to make the whole ordeal go by faster? That would be a best seller for certain.“

There was a snorting sound

”Some things can‘t be sped up; aren‘t meant to be sped up.“

”The day you lose your reason is the day I need to start worrying,“ Blaise huffed, though he could not hinder the smile, that spread his lips. 

”Let us hope for your sake that that day is still in the distant future.“ 

Before Blaise could answer, his stomach made it clear that, now that it had settled down, it wanted to be fed again. And so, the both of them got up and dressed for the day. Breakfast was a rather short but comfortable affair: Severus was reading _The Prophet_ and sharing the juicer headlines with him, so that the both of them could mock the author.  
Blaise was slowly eating one Digestive after another. He did not particularly care for the dry biscuit, but trial and error had shown that it was the most acceptable thing to eat when his body was having a bad day. 

Severus spent the morning after breakfast brewing in his small lab-study. 

In the meantime, Blaise was trying to read. 

The book shelves at Spinner‘s End were filled with fascinating muggle stories from various countries and years. Severus had once told him that his mother particularly liked German authors from the early twenty century. At the moment, Blaise was trying to read Siddhartha by Herman Hesse. And while the story was compelling, and amazingly well written, his thoughts still drifted to the appointment later that day and all he would soon be unable to do. 

And then there was Severus. Ever since the dinner at Malfoy Manor, Blaise had watched him more closely. 

In a way, Blaise could see that Severus might have simply accepted what he must feel is a nuisance. But at the same time Blaise was not sure that this was how Severus truly felt and he had no idea what Severus wanted.

He had, however without the slightest hint of hesitation, agreed to keep Blaise, to try this together. There was no doubt that Severus was aware of all the implications this meant, both back then and currently. No, Severus would not quit on him, he believed that. He had to believe that. 

Later, at the lunch table Severus was still clearly distracted by his latest project and ingredients. Which, apparently, did not act as they were told by the potions master. 

Blaise, who rarely, if ever, had the pleasure to see Severus distracted and slightly aggravated, was amused by the display of mumbling, hastened writing and infuriated scratching. A fluttering in his heart accompanied the amusement, warming him. This was a Severus he had never met before, and he liked him; liked him very much. 

They arrived at the healer’s private office a little early for their appointment. Blaise, who either got visited by a doctor at his home, back when he was a child, or had been to St. Mungo‘s had never seen a private healers office, was impressed with the quiet, calm atmosphere. He also liked the assistant, a young blonde witch who was polite and professional in her conduct. She only asked only a few questions and noted down his answers, before handing Blaise a form to fill out. As she showed them to the waiting room, she offered them refreshments, which they both declined, and then vanished. 

After the first part of the form was filled out, Blaise needed to elicit Severus‘ help to fill out the medical part of the questionnaire. As he asked the third medical question about potions and what his reactions were to certain ingredients Severus raised an eyebrow and then took the form out of Blaise’s hand to fill it out on his own. Blaise hid his smile well, in his opinion. 

Healer Montgomery asked them into his office himself. After a short glance around, Blaise once more had to grant the healer points for taste. The office was neither overbearing nor cold and the tasteful pictures on the wall were balm for Blaise‘s ruffled nerves. 

”Good day Mr, Zabini,“ the healer greeted him, offering his hand to him, before greeting Severus with the same curtesy. 

”I have already taken the liberty of requesting your files from St. Mungo’s and have read through them. As far as I could conclude at the moment you are progressing normally, but there might be some problems in the future. If you do not mind, I would like to first do a quick check and then I will be able to answer your questions more reliablye.”


	11. Healer’s Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the healer was more of an adventure than Blaise expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hp_bunintheoven](https://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com)'s August Prompt: Baby Shower

“Please disrobe and lie down on the bed,“ the healer said, before he discreetly left them alone. 

Blaise stared after the healer with a frown in his face. 

”Blaise?“ Severus asked, eyebrow raised. 

”All my life, I have never had to disrobe as long as there was not something bleeding. Are you sure that he knows what he is doing?“ 

Blaise could not identify the stare Severus bestowed on him, as if _he_ was the one saying something outlandish.  
As Blaise raised his eyebrow at Severus, the man cleared his throat and finally answered: ”Narcissa assured me that he was the best in his field.“ 

”Well, that is a glowing endorsement from Mrs Malfoy, so let’s try this.“  
Blaise removed his robe and his shirt with an easy spell, but stopped once again after he opened his trousers. ”Do you think I have to be completely naked?“   
His cheeks were burning this time, because he felt like an imbecile, but this was such a strange situation for him. 

”That won’t be necessary Mr Zabini. If you push the trousers down it should be fine,“ healer Montgomery replied, as he stepped back in, clipboard in hand. 

”Right, thanks,“ Blaise answered and laid down. 

”Let’s start with the routine examination first, shall we?“ the healer said in a friendly manner. 

Blaise wanted to say, that he had no clue what that meant, but a sharp glare from Severus stopped him from lashing out. Most likely, this was for the better. He should not piss the healer off before the whole thing was done. 

Healer Montgomery waved his wand over Blaise's stomach and then there was a projection right on the wall behind him. 

”And there is your little one. About four inches, which is a bit small for sixteen weeks, but not unexpected in male pregnancies,“ the healer explained before he waved his wand again. 

Blaise inhaled sharply, and his hand snatched out for Severus’ wrist when he heard the heartbeat of their baby for the first time.   
His hand was moved so that it lay securely in Severus’. Severus did not move otherwise and seemed to stare as transfixed at the image as Blaise. 

”Healthy and strong, which is good. Do you want to know the gender?“

”No, not yet,“ Blaise rushed to say, while squeezing Severus hand. Knowing the gender would only stress him more right now. He could not believe that this was real. His munchkin - and it was so – well, it was there, because it was just the shape of a baby. But he could also hear it. His munchkin was alive and doing well. 

”Want to leave it for a surprise? No themed baby shower that way, but I might advise you will receive more thoughtful gifts if people know,“ the healer said understandingly. 

Blaise rolled his eyes. Why would everybody assume that there would be a baby shower or that he would _want_ one? He already had enough on his plate as the pregnant one. 

”Now we come to the not so routine part. Most of the obstetricians rarely check for this, since it is such a rare thing to happen in witches or wizards. But I saw in your report that you were protecting with a potion containing both savin leaves and arnica roots,“ the healer explained while cancelling the projection. 

This time it was Severus who inhaled sharply before he stared at Blaise.   
Blaise shrugged his shoulders. He had said that this potion was good, and that it had not been his intention. The thing that Severus most likely did object too was that savin was one of the most volatile ingredients out there. Even muggle women used it, to kill off unwanted babies, and many of them died due to improper handling and wrong dosage. But in combination with arnica the toxicity level is multiplied by a factor of three. That was the biggest mistake the muggles did, in combining the two plants. It took educated potioneers nearly a century to figure out, that only the cooked arnica roots could be combined with savin. The combination is still very toxic, but that is why his mothers potion takes more than a week to make. And Blaise knows how to brew it by heart since his sixteenth birthday. 

”That you are pregnant at all is a feat of your magic, especially considering that you are still able to use your magic,“ the healer said, laying his hand on Blaise’s stomach. 

And then there was this discomforting feeling and Blaise could not help the jerk that went through his body. 

”It is as I feared,“ healer Montgomery said and took his hand away quickly. 

”You feared what?“ Blaise bit out. Because if the healer was going to test his patience now, he had something coming for him. 

”Your womb and its placenta are slowly being disconnected from you. The potion started doing it’s work, as it was supposed to, so the starting point of that organ is weak and slowly disintegrating. It could hold until week twenty-four -six months- and we would be able to help the child then, but if it breaks earlier...“ the healer answered in a calm but to the point way.

This actually improved Blaise’s opinion of him, because at least now he knew and did not have to wonder. 

”Is there something that can be done?“ Severus asked, making Blaise turn to him. 

”It is as easy as it is complicated. If you, sir, would be willing to provide a bit of your magic so that we can tie the womb to the body and alleviate the strain on Mr Zabini’s magic, everything should be fine. But it comes with a huge catch: most wizards are not used to having the magic of someone else applied to them, especially their partner’s magic. How often does one cast a spell on a partner with long term effects and not just a short healing or prank? Although those count too. The body is simply not used to the magic of someone else, and it either is rejected immediately or over time. If the first, then we have to think about other options, if the second it will succeed in buying us enough time for everything to work out fine,“ the healer explained. 

Blaise and Severus shared a long look. And as sure as Blaise saw the gleam in Severus’ eyes, he was certain Severus noticed his small smile.   
This would be no problem for them at all.   
He was so used to Severus casting spells on him; once he had left the spell on him for a month. Blaise was familiar with Severus’ magic. 

”And if the rejection does not happen?“ Blaise asked slowly. 

”Chances of that happening are extremely low. It can happen of course, but I do not want to give you false hope. However, if you were to be that fortunate, you will carry to term. And, if you wish, it will be my pleasure to help you bring a healthy child into this world,“ the healer said, a knowing smile on his lips. 

Blaise felt his insides flinch a bit at the realisation that the healer must have heard him. But he was a Zabini and it would take more for him to have an outward reaction.   
”When and how would you suggest doing this procedure?“ Severus asked, disturbing Blaise and the healer’s stare down. 

”It can be done right away, it is not complicated at all. But usually I ask my patients to think about it until the next visit to be sure and to get comfortable with the idea of foreign magic in the body,“ the healer explained. 

”And if we are sure now, and already know that it won’t be a problem? Would it have an adverse effect if we were to do it right away?“ Blaise asked. 

The healer looked at the two of them as if trying to figure something out.  
”Well, we can do it right now,“ he answered sounding a bit unsure, but then he nodded. 

”You might want to sit down, Mr Snape,“ the healer advised and summoned a chair.   
”You will feel the drain for the next couple of days, though I highly doubt that it will interfere with any spell work you might want to do, as long as it is not too extensive,“ healer Montgomery said before turning to Blaise.   
”Mr Zabini, you should expect a feeling of wrongness, some said their entire body felt off. You may also think yourself heavier than you truly are. However, some also reported a feeling of closeness and safety for as long as they could enjoy the magic working in their bodies.“ 

Blaise shared another long look with Severus. Then Severus turned to the healer and said: ”Please begin.“

Healer Montgomery waved his wand in a very intricate pattern over Severus, until the wand tip started to glow in a slightly blue hue. The only sign that something was happening to Severus that Blaise could make out was the flare of Severus’ nose.   
Then the healer repeated the pattern, but slightly modified as far as Blaise could make out, over his stomach.   
Blaise inhaled sharply as the magic moved into his body. A small flow of it seemed to come from Severus and settle in himself, encouraged by the swift wand movement from the healer.   
This did feel rather intimate  
Unfortunately, his body was also trained to have a certain response to Severus’ magic.   
Blaise started to breathe deeply, and focus on the reason why they were doing this, as to not have a reaction that would need a lot of explaining.   
Out of the corner of his eye he could see a slight twitch to Severus’ lips, fighting a grin.   
If they were alone right now, he would show Severus where he could shove his pleased attitude- and then enjoy the deserved punishment.   
They were not, so he did not.  
Instead Blaise just hoped that the healer would be done soon. 

After a few more wand movements, the flow of magic seemed to be fading on its own. The healer did one more movement with his wand over Blaise’s stomach and then nodded. 

”As far as I can see there has not been any immediate rejection.“


	12. Zabini Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finally get to see the seldom talked about home of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and for certain the next depending on how long this scene will go) are to be told from Severus' PoV because I find it more interesting than having Blaise marvel at his own home.

While Blaise was getting dressed, Severus couldn’t help himself but to stare at his lover’s stomach. He had been perfectly aware of what pregnant meant, and he knew what the end result was going to be. But having heard the heartbeat of that rather impish looking being changed things. Even for him. Or maybe especially for him? 

Severus prided himself on his honesty, not only towards others, but also towards himself. He was not in the habit of deceiving anyone, himself least of all. The truth was that Blaise altogether was out of his league. The young man was of a complexion that made beautiful pale in comparison. His Italian features gave him the air of a living Patrician, and he moved with a natural grace and assurance, that left no doubt that he knew his worth. But these were just the superficial things hat Severus had come to appreciate. What he really valued was the silent understanding, the sharp mind behind the all too pleasing smile, the deep trust that Blaise offered so willingly. He was astounding in many ways, and Severus knew that Blaise was more than he deserved. 

And now there would be a child. 

Never once had he thought that he would be a father. Not only because he was not particularly fond of children in and of themselves, but also because there were certain criteria that should be met before one made the decision to have a child with someone else. A solid foundation was one such criteria. 

It is true that they had had their agreement for roughly ten years now. But mostly it was a weekend arrangement. Not even every weekend, either. Sometimes, though, they would spend a week together, so it balanced itself out. That meant fifty-two weekends, which amounted to one hundred and four days a year. That times ten meant roughly one thousand and forty days. Divide that by the days of a year, and it meant that in reality they had spent around three years together. And the big catch to it was that they mostly spent this time on their games, on their sex-life. It wasn’t only Blaise who worried about not knowing anything about Severus’ rituals and ways to do things. Severus was keenly aware that he had no real knowledge about the way Blaise lived outside of school or outside of their arrangement.

Yes, he knew about the balls and banquets, the flat in London with that one house-elf. He knew that Blaise bored easily, but was also quick to launch himself into a new project. And that Blaise was able to pretend an interested attitude, even when he deemed the other person unworthy of his attention. It was a trait he had down to an art form, and which made him much more Slytherin than Draco, who was unable to hide his disdain. 

But living together would be quite the leap for both of them. Having heard that heartbeat, having seen their... _munchkin_ , there was no doubt that he wanted to see the thing, that was part Blaise and part himself grow; wanted to be there and help Blaise carry the burden. 

He watched as Blaise put his robe in order and then for the amount of just a few moments fidget with the hem of his sleeve. Severus saw the deep breath Blaise took, before he straightened his spine and squared his shoulders and then turned around to him.

”With me then?“

Severus had to hide the small smile that wanted to escape him. Seeing Blaise Zabini flustered was a novelty, even for him, but one he could come to enjoy quite easily. Instead of answering, he offered his hand and waited for Blaise to move. 

They left the healer’s house and then walked a bit in silence. They passed several side alleys where nobody would notice them apparating away, but Blaise did not step into one, and Severus didn’t push him. 

”You have to be aware that... well, my family always tried really hard and well...,“ Blaise took a deep breath, ”You will see.“ And, with that he stepped in a side ally and they vanished into thin air. 

With a small noise, they landed in what Severus presumed must be the driveway. He looked around in search of the house, but made sure not to show his confusion. 

”The legalities are all done so, theoretically speaking, we can change everything you do not like,“ Blaise said and started to walk the gravel covered path. 

”Theoretically?“ Severus asked, sending a quick glance in the direction behind him, and finding a rather big iron gate with masonic pillars on either side. But there was also a magic to them. No matter what, Zabinis apparently did not do anything in halves when it came to wards. A sentiment Severus could only approve. 

He also noted the small hedge along the path as a border to the lush grass, which had intricate flower designs spaced intermittently along it. What was really astonishing was that some of them were not only rare or horrendously expensive, but also restricted or forbidden potions ingredients, right there, for everyone to see. That for certain gained the grounds and the house Severus’ full attention. Not that he would say so.

”Theoretically because, depending on what you wish to change, it might not be possible. As a family, the Zabinis are not known for thinking ahead as we are rather easy going in private. However some of my family linked some parts of the house to the wards, others just made it so that if you remove what they thought made the character of the house, it would collapse. So, theoretically we can try to change it, but depending on what you would like to change, it might be more trouble than it is worth.“ Blaise sighed and haltered after the slight right bend, and gestured with his arm towards the house. 

The house - which now that he saw it Severus deemed an unfit term - had... character for certain. But it was also plain why Blaise said he would understand, because he did. 

It looked like a castle with many, many towers at first glance. But then you could see the different styles, different colours. It was not as if it did not fit together. It was beautiful. But, also, Severus had to agree, the sign of a family trying too hard. He now understood why Blaise compared it to Malfoy Manor so often. 

Zabini Manor was much like Malfoy Manor, surrounded by rich, vast land. However, Malfoy Manor demanded respect simply by being there. It was imposing, grand, and entering it made one feel like someone.   
Zabini Manor, on the other hand had a more charming nature to it. It was delightful. But it completely lacked the serious air; the grandness of old money and blood. 

That circumstance amused him, but also made something in him relax. So, the mansion looked a bit odd, ill shaped and tried too hard, but that just fitted him and, by extension, them. 

”So far, I find it acceptable. However, that munchkin of ours will not be allowed to play in this front lawn before it has a firm understanding of what poisonous means,“ Severus said after the silence was on the verge of turning uncomfortable. 

Blaise snorted. ”There is a backyard too, you know. And wards, lots and lots of wards. You can see what you are seeing because I already keyed you in. Believe me visitors see something different.“ 

”So sense does run in your family, even if the house would suggest differently,“ Severus stated in dryly. 

”A glowing endorsement if I ever heard one from you,“ Blaise answered lightly and bumped his shoulder against Severus’.

”Are you going to show me the inside, or shall I stand here and just picture it?“ Severus replied, amused. He had noticed the relaxation in Blaise’s shoulders ever since their conversation resumed. 

”I highly doubt that you would be able to picture the oddities my family came up with, but you can try to picture it, and later tell me if you got anything right.“ 

Severus noticed that, for the first time, Blaise didn’t seem to be nervous about showing him the house, but rather he was amused, and there was also a bit of pride. He easily fell into step with Blaise, taking in the details of the garden and the front of the house as they moved closer.

The house would be a lovely place to raise a child, in Severus’ humble opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a year with this story in my life, and i enjoy working on it so much, there are already some future chapters written but it will be a while to get there; the beginning is slow, and yes even after a year this is still rather the beginning... i am such a slow write, which fits since i am also a very slow read and study XD  
> i want to thank you all who are on this journey with me, and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do!


End file.
